The Chastising Castigator
by TokehGecko
Summary: Karma is a Lifestyle and Naruto lives it brilliantly. Life is compensation as you can only take what you give. Watch Naruto deliver retribution...
1. Prologue: The Vindicator

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Just something I was thinking of. This has not been pre-read. My apologies.

---

Those eyes...

Every time he looked at those orbs an icy wind would blow around his heart. Feelings like shame, regret, pain, anger and sadness would come knocking at his door, but he could do nothing but ignore all of them.

In front of him were three ANBU, bowing their heads in embarrassment. Behind those three, a painting of the Fourth Hokage seemed to glare at him.

The Third Hokage sighed and prepared to write everything down that the ANBU would report to him.

"Tell me now... everything about the assassination of one Uzumaki Naruto. Enlighten me how you managed to fail in your given mission, you three of the Elite ANBU." The ANBU all tensed as Chakra filled the room. "Masks off, now."

Old man Sarutobi watched as Uzuki Yuugao, Hatake Kakashi and Tenzou let the masks rest in their hands.

They all dropped to their knees, their faces expressing extreme regret.

Hatake Kakashi looked up and started the story.

"It was a trick... A trick of the highest order, great enough to fool the Sharingan."

---

**The Chastising Castigator**  
- Prologue: The Vindicator

---

From the day he was sealed to the day of now, he was always watched, guarded, without him knowing about it. The Third Hokage would not fail to accomplish the Fourth's greatest wish.

To him, Uzumaki Naruto meant the world. He had ordered Kakashi's team of three to watch and observe everything surrounding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Every villages or Shinobi who meant him harm would be reprimanded. This was an ultimate secret, no one knew Uzumaki Naruto was being guarded by the ANBU.

He had his suspicions some of them might know and they were proven now. Someone on the inside was in on this.

But he never considered the possibilities... the dangers.

With great pain in all of their eyes, the story began...

"_Man, you're so troublesome. My mom's gonna be a real pain because of this." _

_Chouji merely chuckled at Shikamaru's comments about detention. _

_Naruto had started a fight, or rather, everyone BUT Naruto had started a fight against him, which lead to the entire class becoming way too chaotic. Of course, the teacher blamed it all on Naruto._

_Shikamaru never understood why..._

_He didn't blame Naruto for coming too late or skipping classes with the way he was treated. _

_His senses were not really keen, but he heard the stone coming from behind them. He didn't even worry as it was heading for Naruto's head anyway._

"_You bastard!!__I missed Sasuke-kun's exit because of you!!"_

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head and watched a fuming Sakura and Ino glaring daggers at him. "Ah, sorry, Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"_

_Shikamaru shook his head. "Just run, Naruto."_

_Naruto frowned at the Nara, not understanding. "Why?"_

_And more stones suddenly followed, giving Naruto a signal to clear the area._

"Ah, the Nara is quite the observing type. He and his Akimichi friend didn't seem to be as hateful to Naruto as the other kids. But then, they didn't really seem to care about him either." Kakashi noted.

"But you should know, we weren't there, when it happened." Uzuki continued. "We only know the rest of the details thanks to Ibiki interrogating them."

The Third nodded. "Continue."

"_Naruto, you're up! And hurry up!"_

_After performing his infamous Oroike no Jutsu, Naruto tried again, but failed his Henge no Jutsu, which lead to failure._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you FAIL!!"_

"After the Genin Examination, it seems Naruto was invited to dinner. Morino Ibiki has told us everything."

"_So, he failed the test?"_

"_Yup!_ _That's good, right?"_

"_Yes, honey. Perhaps you should invite him to dinner tonight?"_

"_But, don't you hate him? I... I hate him too!"_

"_Well... I just feel sorry for the boy, Ino-chan..."_

"Yamanaka Ino, although expressing certain dislike for the boy, invited him for dinner that same day." Kakashi said. "The boy, never being invited to anything, couldn't do anything but comply with happiness I've never seen him express."

The Third narrowed his eyes in anger at this. Kakashi too, was clenching his fists.

"We trusted the Yamanaka Family, but we still observed them hours before the dinner would commence." Uzuki continued. "But Yamanaka Inoshi used a Secret Technique only available to those of the Yamanaka Clan."

"Which was?"

"Mind Manipulation. We all were sent away from Konoha, all three of us suddenly believing we had an important S-Ranked mission in Kumo." Tenzou explained. "We found out about it when the Gate Guards of Kumo sent us back to Konoha. Rushing back, remembering about Naruto, we knew we were already too late."

"_Hello, Naruto-san, please come in..."_

Kakashi gritted his teeth in anger and rose to his feet. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. But I must amend. I must-"

"You will do nothing, Kakashi." The Third ordered sternly. "You will remain here and continue the story."

_As Naruto entered the Yamanaka household, he realised he was still walking, but... he wasn't walking himself. "Wh-what's going on? Yamanaka-sama?"_

"_Nothing's wrong, Naruto-san. We're just directing you to the right way. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Came Ino's mother's sweet voice._

_Naruto's eyes registered another presence in front of him and saw a tall blonde man, with about the same hairdo as Ino-chan had. "Ah, you're Ino's father?"_

_The reply that came was not what he expected._

_He was slammed into the wall, a Kunai piercing each of his shoulder. _

"_Finally..."_

"From there on, an endless torture begins." Uzuki spoke. "The Yamanakas do not equal Morino Ibiki in methods, but they... They can control the Mind. After a while of mental torture, it seems Naruto's wounds were not healing anymore."

Tenzou nodded. "Though we weren't there, I can conclude that the influence of the Kyuubi's Chakra is dependent on Naruto's willpower. After a while, the physical torture asked its toll."

Kakashi grunted in agreement, able to somewhat continue. "They managed to break Naruto and got past his defense. They succeeded in killing him that night..." He growled. "Yesterday..."

The Third looked away from the three ANBU to the painting on the wall. "I'm sorry... Namikaze Minato-sama."

---

Years later...

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"**Hahahaha!!****This is all your hatred?! This is all of it?! How pathetic!!"**

The sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke, was slammed into a tree.

Haruno Sakura, Pakkun and Temari were bystanders and were helpless to do anything about the onslaught before them. Gaara was completely beating the crap out of Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled.

All of a sudden, a figure landed in front of her. "Don't yell so much, girl! You call yourself a Shinobi?" Sakura watched him look over his shoulder at her. "Oh, a Genin? I guess that's a good excuse." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll save your little boyfriend!"

Temari took her gaze away from the fight between Gaara and Sasuke, to see a tall old man with an unknown Headband standing in front of the Konoha Genin Kunoichi.

"Katon, Karyu Endan!!" Temari's eyes widened at the sudden eruption of Fire moving towards Gaara. 'S-Shit!'

Gaara screamed in pain as the Fire easily bypassed his defences. "**W...Argh... Who dares?!"**

The old man grinned a grin that seemed to go on endlessly. "Ahoooo! The great Jiraiya-sama has come to punish you, you little brat!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'J-J-Jiraiya-sama!?'

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!!"** Gaara yelled out and Jiraiya simply smiled. Gaara exploded into a huge dust cloud, only to transform into a huge Demon.

"Shukaku, huh?"

Temari's eyes widened at the calmness this man was displaying. "This can't be good..."

"Tcheh..."

Temari turned around at the sudden noise and saw a young boy standing there, with Uchiha Sasuke out cold at his feet. 'I... I didn't even sense him!'

"Suna Kunoichi." His voice held certain anger, she noted, but it was not directed at her. "Your little brother sure is a stupid one." He then sighed as he riffled his own wild blonde hair. "Geez, old man... Why do you even bother?" Temari noticed this boy was not wearing a Hitai-Ate at all.

As Temari turned back to the battle, she was surprised to see Gaara out cold on the ground, Jiraiya towering above him. "Heh, a brat challenging one of the Sannin? Where is the world going to?" He asked no one in particular. "Yo, kid! Get down here!"

Temari didn't hear a sound as the boy next to her teleported to Jiraiya. The Uchiha kid was still lying on the branch next to her. She immediately jumped down to protect her brother.

Jiraiya and the kid calmly watched Temari approach, before Jiraiya froze her with a Kanashibari no Jutsu. "Listen, girl. We won't harm your little brother. He just needs to be taught a lesson. You can't do anything about it, anyway, so..."

With that, all three of them were suddenly gone.

"What the...?!"

"Sasuke-kun!!" Temari didn't move an inch, still in shock, as the pink-haired Konoha Genin was running towards her teammate.

Pakkun was in the same condition as Temari, but for other reasons. 'T-That was...!!'

---

Orochimaru dropped to his knees as his old sensei had passed away. "Argh..." He gritted in pain. "My hands! We retreat now! Without me, we won't be able to overcome Konoha!"

His Sound Four carried him away as quickly as they could, before any Konoha-nin could catch them.

Kakashi felt from afar that Pakkun had cancelled the summon and jumped down to land beside Gai, to look at the deceased Third Hokage. 'Orochimaru...'

And then, something stung in the back of his neck. He frowned at this because this meant someone wanted to be summoned. Kakashi decided he would summon Pakkun later. Now was bad timing.

---

Sasuke was frowning as he stood next to his team. His teammates were more than simply annoying, but his sensei was at least a bit helpful. Sai stood to his left and Sakura stood to his right. His teacher, Hatake Kakashi stood behind him.

He had woken up in the hospital today, with bandage almost covering his entire body. No one could tell him what had happened the day before, how Gaara was defeated or how he had escaped.

Sakura was the only witness, next to that Sand girl. But Sakura was talking nonsense about some Shinobi, one of the Sannin, showing up. He growled inwardly, as he probably would never find out what had transpired that day.

Kakashi was a bit absent, but still very sad about the death of his Hokage. Putting his senses to the maximum, he knew the rumour was correct. But how?

After several speeches, some extremely long ones coming from the council, the funeral was over and everyone returned home.

Kakashi turned his head slightly, before he faced his three students again. "Sai, Sakura, Sasuke. All of you, head home. Today is a day off for Konoha." And then, Kakashi vanished.

---

Jiraiya bowed shortly and stared at the departing people. He didn't even bat an eye as Kakashi appeared behind him.

"You know this guy, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya turned around and smirked at the Jounin. "Yo, Kakashi, how are you doing?"

Kakashi bowed shortly. "My condolences." He then turned to Naruto and bowed fully. "My... My sincerest apologies, Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

The kid, Naruto, frowned at the grey-haired Jounin and considered him, before looking at Jiraiya again. "Who's this again?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Copy Ninja. Owner of ALMOST a thousand techniques." Jiraiya chuckled. "He... was assigned as one of your guards when you were still a kid."

Naruto turned back to Kakashi and shook his head once. "You did great." He sarcastically pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said. "I thought you died. I am relieved the opposite is true."

"I'm sure you are."

Kakashi rose from his bowing position to look Naruto straight in the eye. Life has been harsh on the kid and his eyes truly showed his pain, his hate, his anger and his... strength. This kid was not one to be taken lightly. He had also already noticed that he spoke with evident anger in his voice, like he was angry at everyone and everything.

He didn't blame him.

"I assume you took care of Sabaku no Gaara?" Kakashi said, looking at Jiraiya again.

The Toad Sage snorted. "Easily, too. The kid's small fry, that's for sure. Even Naruto can kick that brat's ass in seconds. Anyway, I fixed his seal. I hope the one who did his is dead and if she's not, we'll make sure she's killed."

"Suna... it's been some time since we've gone there." Naruto said to no one. "Anyway, we've paid our respects. Let's go, Konoha always makes me sick."

Kakashi winced. "Uzumaki Naruto-sama. I... For what it's worth, I truly regret not being there for you when it was acquired of me." He bowed again.

Naruto snorted. "Forgiving people is not something I do. But I don't blame you; I know what happened. The Third Hokage was a man I truly respected. Now that he is gone, however, Konoha is even more dead to me than it was before."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Anyway, we have to leave. Konoha needs a new Hokage and I'm not gonna be it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We're not even Konoha Shinobis." He looked at Kakashi. "Say hi to those other two ex-guards of mine." He then turned his back to the Jounin. "And tell them... thanks."

---

"Damn it, where are you guys!?" Came the extremely loud voice of a girl as she was running through the forests. "What a day to pick to train!"

"Ah, what better day?" Came Asuma's voice behind her. Ino quickly jumped away from her teacher. She knew he had trouble coping with his father's death and this was the best way to deal with it, she supposed.

Kicking the crap out of his students.

"Tsk, you know better than that, Shikamaru." Asuma scolded. "Using Ino as bait to lure me out, while I'm a simple Kage Bunshin. Surely, you're location is revealed."

Ino grinned. "As is yours!" She threw several Kunais through the Kage Bunshin at the real Asuma in a tree.

Asuma simply appeared behind her again, only to find out her Chakra was completely... inactive? "Ino!! What's wrong!?" He panicked. This only happened when someone was dying!

Shikamaru and Chouji came running to check their teammate out.

Asuma looked from his students to two people standing in front of them. "Jiraiya-sama!"

---

Jiraiya calmly touched the back of Naruto's neck with a piece of paper with a special seal on it. "Calm down, Naruto..." He whispered.

Naruto's eyes turned back from red to blue as he saw the four people in front of him. "Tcheh." He turned away, although Jiraiya knew that he was extremely enraged at the moment. 'Thank god for this seal...'

"A-ah..." Shikamaru gasped as Ino started crying. "Ino, what's wrong!!"

"_Mom!!"_

"_Be quiet, dear! We're supposed to be doing this!!"_

_Ino, who was seven at that time, was shocked to see blood on her parents' arms, legs, feet and hands._ _Even their clothes were covered in Naruto's blood._

"_Dad!!"_

"_Silence!!__Can't-" A slice of a Kunai. "You" A harsh blow cracking the nose. "We're" Another blow piercing the ribcage. "Busy, Honey!!"_

_Ino's eyes widened as her father grabbed a Sword. "Time to die, demon spawn!!"_

"_Yes, do it, Inoshi!!" Her mother cheered._

"Ino!!" Shikamaru's voice brought her back to the present.

"Na-Naruto?" Ino said in between her sobs.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he turned from Ino to the two strangers. It was true, that kid next to the old man was Naruto! But didn't he vanish many years ago? And why was Ino's reaction this extreme!?

Asuma's gaze was gentle, both Shikamaru and Chouji noticed, as the Jounin looked at the two. "Jiraiya-sama." He greeted, bowing. "Nice to see you again."

"Ah... My condolences, Asuma-san."

"Thank you."

Ino suddenly fell to her knees as she stared at Naruto, her eyes filled with water. "N... Naruto?"

"Can we go already before that seal runs out, Jiraiya? I can already feel it losing its effect." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto's eyes continuously changing from blue to red and back again.

As they left, Chouji turned to his teacher. "Who were those two, sensei?"

Asuma chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "I should have known they would show up today. You might remember the kid as one of your classmates, like Ino here has..." He said, gently rubbing Ino's back as she was still crying. "Those two were Jiraiya, probably the strongest of the Legendary Sannin, and Uzumaki Naruto, who in the Bingo Book, is more known as the Vindicator."

---

TBC

This fic is somewhat angsty. Naruto in here is probably on equal grounds with... let's say... Kaguya Kimimaro.   
In here, his character is even more messed up than Gaara's. He pities Gaara, because to him, he doesn't hate enough. Jiraiya tries his best to raise Naruto in a proper way, but time can be a stubborn teacher and only teach things right before you die...

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Information Gatherers

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo! Many thanks for the reviews!

Everyone in the series is dressed in the normal way, except for Naruto. He's wearing something similar to what Kaguya Kimimaro wears in the series, white, without those ugly purple things in the back and without any sleeves. He does wear black wristbands and has the same kind of 'shoes/sandals/whatever they are' that Jiraiya has.

---

They were moving in a low pace, not really being in a hurry. They were actually never in a hurry as they were travellers, or something close to it.

After Naruto 'died' several years ago, the Third had contacted Jiraiya to take care of the kid as soon as he would wake up from the coma. He was traumatised, perhaps even beyond repair and would not be able to become a normal Shinobi.

Jiraiya was known for his weird way of teaching and the Third figured that he was probably his best shot.

He was right.

Naruto turned out as normal as he could get, but when he sees something that just doesn't seem right or fair, he explodes in absolute rage. But not just any rage, it was perfectly controlled rage...

And that kind of rage was the most dangerous one.

Jiraiya sighed as he and Naruto stopped walking to allow the ANBU from Konoha to land in front of them. "I suppose the council has ordered you?"

The ANBU Captain nodded his head and bowed shortly. "Jiraiya-sama. Please don't resist. We've been ordered to take you back to Konoha."

Jiraiya frowned. "Take me back? Surely you know I am an informant for Konoha? I'll return when I want to. And you should know better than to challenge the great Jiraiya-sama!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You delude yourself if you think a mere ANBU Squad can take one of the Sannin out!" Jiraiya then released his Killer Intent and before Naruto could even blink, all the ANBU were out cold.

The young blonde Shinobi shook his head. "You realise there are more, right?" His next sigh addressed his own boredom. "Why didn't you just take everyone out? Now this will take even longer."

Jiraiya turned around. "Because these won't be as easy, Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw two Special Jounins. "Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. Homura sent you two to fetch me, then?"

Naruto scratched the right side of his head as he considered these two new arrivals. "They don't seem to be that strong, Jiraiya."

A split second later, Naruto exploded. That is, Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Anko had kicked him from behind and was surprised that she was tricked. "Ah, we've already begun?" Came Naruto's voice to her right... and to her left.

Anko's eyes widened as the entire forest was filled with Clones.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Look, here's the thing... I am also a Kage Bunshin. Us real ones have long ago left this Country. Tell me, what did they want?"

Anko growled, while Ibiki chuckled. "As expected of you, Jiraiya-sama. The council members knew of your certain refusal, so they've come with a proposal. Locate Princess Tsunade."

"Tsunade, huh?" The Jiraiya Shadow Clone then sighed. "I wonder what Jiraiya will say about this." He let out, letting Ibiki and Anko know this was all the brat's doing and not Jiraiya's.

With that, every clone around them vanished.

"Who was that brat?" Anko asked the older man. "He seemed familiar."

"Ah, you don't know? I'm shocked, Anko. That was the Vindicator."

Anko's eyes lit up in delight. "What?! The Vindicator is THAT young?! Interesting, very interesting!!"

---

Naruto told Jiraiya everything about what happened in the Fire Country seconds later.

"I... I owe the old man, Naruto. At least this much. We'll go and see Tsunade and try to talk her into it."

"Tcheh. You're so easy, Jiraiya."

---

**The Chastising Castigator**

_- Chapter 1: Information Gatherers  
_

---

After a long week of searching, Naruto and Jiraiya walked into a bar in a small town where Tsunade was last seen. Drunk and destroying houses.

'It sounds like her.' Naruto remembered Jiraiya saying. "This is taking way too long, Jiraiya. We should have been in Suna days ago." The blonde whined. "I don't understand why you-"

He was cut off as Jiraiya held up a hand and used his other to point towards a blonde woman and a black-haired one. "There she is, Naruto. Let's take care of this."

Naruto nodded his head and put his hands into his pockets. 'I wonder what she's gonna say to a ludicrous offer like this?'

"Yo, Tsunade!"

It took a full ten seconds before a next reply came. Naruto was not impressed at all as a frown seemed to be lingering on his entire face.

"Jiraiya!!"

Shizune looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya, to Naruto, and back again. "J-Jiraiya-sama!!"

"Ah! Drunk again, I assume?" Jiraiya grinned. "Mind if I join your little table?"

"I prefer if you don't." Tsunade answered. "I don't like seeing you. It always means trouble when I see you. What do you want?"

"Heh, I see, you haven't changed at all." Jiraiya responded with a sigh, before he turned serious. "Sarutobi-sensei has been killed by Orochimaru."

Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know. Who would have thought?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "We sure as hell did... Anyway, he had a last request."

Tsunade frowned, having gotten over the shock. "What?"

"That you become Hokage."

"Bullshit!" was the immediate reaction coming out of her mouth. "You already know what I'm gonna say, why did you bother coming all the way over here?!"

Jiraiya shrugged. "It felt right to do so, eh?" He said as he shot a glance at Naruto, who also shrugged.

"Who did you bring with you? He wears no Hitai-Ate, so he's not from Konoha, right? You brought him to convince me?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right, old woman. Honestly, I couldn't agree with you more. Screw Konoha."

Tsunade's narrowed immediately. 'Old woman? He can see through my disguise?'

"Oh, you really think your Genjutsu could fool these eyes of mine?" Naruto said as he let his eyes flash red for a second. "Spare me."

"Who are you?" Tsunade growled.

"Stay out of this." Jiraiya muttered to Naruto. "He's an apprentice of mine, a very dangerous one, so be careful, Tsunade."

"What are you warning me for, you idiot? Does he even realize who I am?" Tsunade barked a bit. "I am Tsunade, little boy, one of the Sannin. Now, tell me your name!"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto calmly complied, before he turned to Jiraiya. "I told you, we should go already."

'Uzumaki Naruto?' The name resounded through Tsunade's head as she went over the name a few times. 'The... Damn, what was it again? Right, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!'

"You may also know him as the Vindicator?" Jiraiya asked. "I feel proud to know my apprentice is already known in so many Countries."

'The Vindicator?!' Shizune thought. 'Wasn't that a ruthless war machine? This kid is HIM?!'

"I see. You don't pack lightly on your trips." Tsunade said. "Fine. But the answer is NO, Jiraiya, you can go back to Konoha and tell them that!"

"Like hell we're returning to that sewer." Naruto let out, folding his arms. "I'd rather see it levelled to the ground then to see it up and alive again."

Tsunade frowned. "You two don't seem to have come here to persuade me."

Jiraiya chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, his other hand punching Naruto's back, signalling him to Shut The Hell Up. "Well, Orochimaru is bound to try and destroy Konoha again, and without a proper leader, they'll fall most certainly."

After a few seconds of silence, Tsunade spoke up again. "Heh, who wants to be a Hokage, anyway?"

"Especially if it involves leading a pathetic country like that. It has brought out nothing but failures of Shinobis into this world. No offense, Jiraiya." Naruto commented. "You choose wisely, Tsunade."

Tsunade regarded him. "What's wrong with Konoha?"

Naruto frowned at the blonde woman. "Everything. A pathetic Village that needs some severe punishment. In fact, we should have helped Orochimaru destroy it."

Jiraiya glared but didn't expect Tsunade to punch Naruto straight in the face.

Of course, it was a Shadow Clone.

'Kage Bunshin?' Tsunade thought as she looked around. Shizune was also searching for him. "Where is he?" She growled.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Who knows? Why... Why did you punch him?"

"I want to know as well. I only agreed with you." Naruto said as he walked into the same bar. "Don't bother, I am also a Kage Bunshin." He said before Tsunade could punch him again.

"Konoha is not pathetic, kid. Being a leader, a Hokage, is what's pathetic." Tsunade said as she glared at Naruto.

"True. All the Hokages were failures, incredibly so. They never should have made Konoha."

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade dangerously said. "He didn't just insult my grandfather, now, did he?"

Jiraiya chuckled nervously. "I'm afraid he did."

Naruto looked on confused. "You are an odd one. I agree with you once again, and again, you get angrier. Are you just full of crap?"

Pop, there goes another Shadow Clone. "Tsunade, it's no use." And then, three Shadow Clones entered the bar. All Naruto's.

"You realize you are the Fourth's Legacy? And do you know you're insulting your own father?" Tsunade said as she glared at the three Clones.

Naruto shrugged. "My father... I respect the Hokages, but I don't respect the things they do. Or actually, I don't understand their stupidity. Why would they give their lives away for such a horrible Village?"

"What's so wrong with Konoha!?" Tsunade yelled and Shizune also glared at Naruto.

The three Narutos then glared at her, and their eyes turned red. "I already told you... **Everything.**"

"You're not scaring me, kid." Tsunade grinned. "Why don't you two just leave already? You're really starting to annoy me."

Jiraiya sighed as he moved for the exit. "Just think about what I said and about your own actions this night. You still care about Konoha if you react so wildly to this kid insulting it."

Tsunade threw an empty bottle of sake his direction, but he and Naruto were already gone.

'Damn brat...'

---

Days later, Naruto was sitting on a small hill overlooking a clearing where several Shinobis were fighting. 'Jeez... Jiraiya, you idiot.' He shook his head. 'This is just getting ridiculous...'

He was watching Jiraiya fighting Orochimaru and Tsunade and Shizune fighting another guy he didn't know. He'd never seen any of these Shinobis before, but he could already tell he didn't like them at all.

They fought sneaky. He didn't like sneaky Shinobis. Naruto smirked as Orochimaru has summoned a few snakes. 'That's interesting... My summons could have a game of tag with these things... Hmmmm...'

Naruto decided not to interfere and just hang back. His summons would probably be bored anyway. Snakes are just too easy.

Jiraiya easily dealt with the snakes using his Swamp Technique and then sent him a gaze. A gaze that said 'Jump in when you see an opening.' Naruto sighed and folded his arms. 'Like hell am I going to wait for an opening...' He thought as he saw the man with glasses kick Tsunade, who was down on the ground.

Something snapped.

'**You don't kick someone who's already down!'**

In a split second, Kabuto felt an unthinkable pain and noticed... that his right arm was gone.

The blow to his face that was next was hard, but nothing compared to the sudden absence of his right arm. The fighting stopped for a moment as Kabuto bounced several times on the ground before a boulder stopped him.

"Urgh!" Kabuto coughed out blood and felt that his jaw was broken. His glasses had fallen off during his peculiar flight. "Who?"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were both looking down to see the red-eyed Naruto standing in front of Tsunade. "**You are despicable. On the battlefield, honour must be maintained!"**

Kabuto chuckled as he tried to rise up, but was surprised to find Naruto to his left, his foot pushing the hole where his right arm used to be. Kabuto screamed in pain. "**How does it feel... to be dealt with such pain, when you're down like that?"** Naruto growled as he kicked Kabuto in the face with his other foot and continued with gathering Chakra in his right hand.

"**How about a Rasengan to your fucking head?!"**

Before he could do so however, he was kicked away and landed in front of Tsunade. Shizune was out cold lying next to Tsunade, who was sitting, trying to overcome the fact that she was covered in Kabuto's blood.

Kabuto coughed again as Orochimaru stood in front of him. "Kabuto, heal yourself quickly. This one might prove himself to be more than just a nuisance."

"He... He used poison as well, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto responded as he grimaced in pain. "It won't heal as quickly as usual."

Orochimaru glared at Naruto, who was getting up. The red in his eyes were no more. "Orochimaru. Heh, I always wondered how Jiraiya's ex-teammates looked like, but now that I've seen you two I'm really glad Jiraiya is my teacher."

"Who are you, little boy?" Orochimaru asked. 'So young and already capable of dealing such massive damage to Kabuto... He's pretty strong.'

Naruto grinned and snorted at the same time. "The Vindicator..."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Kabuto, which meant behind him... 'Fast!'

But Orochimaru was no slouch and quickly ducked under Naruto's Kunai. He quickly kicked behind him, somewhere towards his stomach, but ended up almost kicking Kabuto instead. 'He's really fast...'

Jiraiya suddenly appeared and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, who was standing in front of Tsunade again... "Naruto, Orochimaru is too strong for you."

'Naruto?' Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "You... You're Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Heh, the Vindicator. Imagine if the Akatsuki finds out that you're still alive, hm?"

Jiraiya glared, while Naruto looked puzzled. "Well, Orochimaru. Shall we continue this dance already?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "I must depart. This battle started to bore me several minutes ago. I'll be seeing you..."

With that, Both Kabuto and Orochimaru sunk through the ground.

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Tsunade, who had stopped shivering and looked at Naruto. "Still afraid of blood, I see." Jiraiya pointed out. "A shame that almost everyone knows your weakness, Tsunade-hime."

---

"I can't believe it... She really accepted the offer. She must be getting even older than you..." Naruto let out as they were walking through a small Village, ultimately heading for Suna.

"Tsunade... She might not look it, but she's an emotional one. I knew she would become Hokage, she cared a lot for the Sandaime."

"Hmm..."

---

Tsunade and Shizune with her little pig in her arms were also walking, but into another direction. Konoha was their destiny and Tsunade would be the Fifth Hokage.

"Shizune, what do you know about Jiraiya's apprentice? The Vindicator?"

Shizune thought about the question for a few seconds, before answering. "Well... He isn't as widely known as Konoha's Sannin, the Yellow Flash or the White Fang, but... he's still someone to fear... They say that when he sees something out of line, he loses control just to set things right again... But he's ruthless and unforgiving in his ways."

"That little boy. How did he slice that guy's arm right off? He didn't use any weapons."

"I don't know anything about him and what I do know is just rumours."

Tsunade frowned as she was looking at the ground. "I want that boy... under my command when I become Hokage."

Shizune looked truly confused.

---

Shikamaru was playing Go with his Jounin Instructor and scratched his head while thinking of the next move. "What's wrong? You never take this long to do something, Shikamaru." Came his teacher's voice.

"I don't understand."

"Hm? Well, I can't really explain to you why I made that last move now can I?"

"Not that." Shikamaru sighed. "Why did Ino cry like that when she saw Naruto again?"

"Hn." Asuma folded his arms and lit up a cigarette, "Sorry, but there's some history between her family and that kid. Classified Information, S-Ranked even." Asuma said, hoping Shikamaru would want to know even more now.

'S-Ranked?!' Shikamaru thought. "Alright, then tell me about his reputation. This... Vindicator?"

"Well, you obviously know what it means if you have a nickname like that. The Fourth had blonde hair was fast as lightning, so he became the Yellow Flash. Kakashi used his Sharingan for thousands of Jutsus and earned the name Copy Ninja. Naruto has punished in the name of his own beliefs, which I don't know, and does so in a way that... well, everyone takes notice of it. He gives reasons for his battle and wins in a very brutal manner."

"Brutal?" Shikamaru repeated.

Asuma blew out some smoke. "Well... Let's just say there's completely nothing left of his opponents. He uses a special Poison that kills a person in a very painful way. I've never witnessed it before, but my father... He told me that if I ever should encounter him, I'll have to be on guard. Even if he was from Konoha originally,"

"To think that he, a loser and a dead-last, has acquired a name like this." Shikamaru pondered out loud. "He disappeared years ago and I do remember that it was around the same time Ino was absent from the Ninja Academy as well. But she returned after a while, he didn't."

"Ah, you've given it quite some thought already, huh?" Asuma said. "Well... Since you're already in the right hole, why not continue digging? I can not tell you anything, though."

Shikamaru snorted as he made a move. "I'll win in three moves, sensei."

Asuma groaned as he watched the board.

---

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ni Moukin."

After the muttered little sentence and a bit of smoke, an eagle and a hawk a bit bigger than Naruto were standing in front of the boy. "Aka, Ojiro, Spread and find them." He ordered and they were gone immediately after he spoke out the words.

"Man, I don't get jealous easily, but your summons are not bad at all!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You even have the same advantage as I do when it comes to-"

Naruto interrupted him. "Jiraiya, I find your toads to be not bad at all as well. Gamakichi is a cool toad."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh, even though I never mean to summon him..."

Naruto grinned. "But, the Summoning Scroll of the Birds of Prey is mine and mine alone. The Fourth and you had the Toad one."

"Heh... What's taking them so long?" Jiraiya wondered.

"You know how it gets with those two. They get paranoid sometimes..." Naruto said, before his right eye seemed to twitch. "Ah, Ojiro has found her." A pause as Naruto got another Chakra Message. "And Aka has found Nii."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "We'll wait here."

A short moment later, a big hawk and a bit eagle came into view again, this time with persons on their backs.

---

"Report." Jiraiya ordered.

"Cloud was not involved. But they're ready to make any move anytime from here on in. Konoha is weak without a leader and they're gonna be screwed if my Country attacks." Nii Yugito said. "It's your former Country, don't you want to help?" She asked Jiraiya. She already knew what Naruto would say...

"Don't worry, Konoha has chosen its next leader already. They will become organised in no time knowing her."

"Her? A female Hokage? Now that's a first!"

Jiraiya turned to the other girl who had spoken up just now. "Alright, Tayuya, you're next."

"The Stone is quiet. They are training their young Shinobis more and more, pushing them harder and harder. So you can bet your ass they are preparing, but... it's gonna be a long wait before they strike... whoever they strike."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Alright. We've been to Konoha and stopped the Sand and Sound. We are trying to get another spy, this one inWind Country who goes by the name Gaara. We're on the way to Suna now to eliminate the one who sealed the Shukaku in him."

Yugito looked surprised. "You found another Jinchuuriki? A pleasant surprise!"

"Why do you need to eliminate that person?" Tayuya asked, before she rolled her eyes. "Wait, never mind... Naruto's getting crazy, huh?"

"Of course, damn it!" Naruto reacted. "The one who did it did a horrible job! Jiraiya thinks it's a woman, but I don't care! She needs to be killed for letting him suffer so long without fucking no sleep!"

"It's supposed to be 'any', Naruto." Yugito dryly pointed out.

"Whatever!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Her name is Chiyo, Jiraiya told me." On which Jiraiya nodded his head. "Our next mission is to kill her and let Gaara into our group of Information Gatherers... I assume you two are joining us, otherwise this just might be a tough nut to crack..."

"Well, the Sand has lost many during their failed invasion, so... we might have it easy..." Jiraiya said as they started devising a plan...

---

TBC!!

Guess what's gonna happen in the next Chappy???

The Akatsuki pays a visit to Gaara... Which of the Akatsuki has Gaara as his/ her target, now that Akatsuki thinks that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has died?

Alright, seeyaaaaa! Ja na!

Thanks for reading!!


	3. Preparations

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Summary so far of this Story:

Naruto right now is about as strong as Kimimaro is. He has been trained by Jiraiya from the point where he was still a brat. He knows the Rasengan and about the advantages of the Kage Bunshin. Of course, I never said how strong Naruto becomes as soon as he uses the Kyuubi's Chakra. As soon as he uses the Chakra, though, it's not like the canon. His entire character changes with it; he becomes this person who thinks everything should be as he wants it to be.

Naruto hates Konoha simply because he was extremely tortured by the Yamanaka Clan when he was a kid. He holds a grudge against Konoha, but especially against the Yamanaka Clan.

Jiraiya has formed a team of Information Gatherers and right now the team holds these members:

Yugito Nii, Tayuya and Uzumaki Naruto.

Jiraiya has the Summoning Contracts of the Toads.

Yugito Nii has the Summoning Contract of the Cats and of the Undead.

Tayuya has the Summoning Contract and the Summoning Flute of the Golems, the Genjutsu Specialists.

Naruto has the Summoning Contract of the Birds of Prey and the Foxes.

Yugito Nii is still an official Shinobi from the Cloud and wears the same clothing as in the manga.

Tayuya is still an official Shinobi from the Stone and wears black clothing and has dark gloves.

Naruto has about the same attire as Kimimaro, but without all those things that link to the Sound Village, like those weird purple things in the back…

* * *

"Tcheh, so abysmal."

"Well, there are few who can keep us out. We're the specialists in this department after all…" Jiraiya pointed out.

Like Jiraiya, Naruto can transport both on and inside his own Summons. So, summoning an eagle and staying inside of the creature with the other three; Jiraiya, Yugito and Tayuya, was easy.

The eagle infiltrating Suna was easy as well. No one would suspect such a small bird flying around.

"Well, there's no difference in travelling inside a toad or a bird. Both options smell…" Tayuya complained as she tried to 'cleanse' her nose by sniffing the air.

"Better be careful doing that, Tayuya. You might inhale some unwanted sand there…" Naruto advised, signalling to the sand storm around them.

"Shut up."

"Well, we're in. All we have to do now is… infiltrate!" Jiraiya said with a grin. "Spread out!"

* * *

**The Chastising Castigator**

_- Chapter 2: Preparations  
_

* * *

Once again stepping outside of his summon, he was followed by Tayuya. Naruto scanned his surroundings as they were both standing on a building. "Ah, we're close to the leading corners of this Country." Naruto said as he saw numerous Chuunin and Jounin entering the building they were standing on.

Sniffing the air, Naruto sighed. "Damn all this sand. I can't smell his scent at all."

"He was the son of the former Kazekage, right? Chances are he's in here anyway." Tayuya let out, indicating the building beneath them. "Use Kage Bunshin and Henge, Naruto."

"Right." Naruto did so, creating ten Shadow Clones and letting all of them look like different Sand Shinobi. "Head into this building and look for Gaara." The blonde ordered his Clones.

"So easy, hm?" Tayuya said as she sat down on the roof.

"It's what we do." Naruto reacted as he sat down next to her.

* * *

"This is new… You must be skilled indeed."

Jiraiya and Yugito barely had enough time to get out of Jiraiya's summoned Toad and were standing on the water where an old woman was fishing. The Toad was able to dismiss himself away before it could have gotten hit by the twelve Kunai thrown by the old woman.

Jiraiya and Yugito saw two old people. One man behind them and one old woman in front of them. "You're Chiyo-sama." Jiraiya pointed out. "I've come here to make sure you won't be sealing anything ever again."

"Oh?"

"It's Jiraiya-sama, old woman." The other old man said, pointing to Jiraiya while looking at Chiyo. "My name is Ebizou."

"I know, Ebizou-sama." Jiraiya said. "Sorry to intrude. I promise we mean no harm."

Yugito frowned at Jiraiya's behaviour. The old man was never this polite, she recalled.

"I'm surprised you were able to get in here. You got past all of the guards, even?" The old woman noted. "Very impressive, Jiraiya-sama. As expected of you."

Jiraiya smiled. "Actually, it's my specialty. I can get in anywhere without problem." He looked around. "Suna's got both of you locked away, hm? What for, your crimes? Or your accomplishments?"

"We've chosen for this ourselves." Ebizou responded. "Now, perhaps you should inform us of your reasons of being here?"

"Chiyo-baa-sama, you are responsible for sealing the Bijuu Shukaku in Sabaku no Gaara?" Jiraiya asked.

Chiyo's gaze hardened. "Yes."

"I am a Seal Specialist. I've tried to fix his seal a month ago, but it seems… I will need your blood to rectify the seal."

* * *

"Oh shit!"

Tayuya awoke with a start as her companion suddenly screamed. "What is it, you idiot?"

"One of my clones got destroyed."

"So soon? I guess I've underestimated the average Suna Shinobi." Tayuya grinned. "But we can fight at last!"

Naruto shook his head. "The Clone was not destroyed in this building. But it's still close by. Also, it was no Suna Shinobi who ended my Clone's existence."

Tayuya frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Two guys, with black cloaks and red clouds on them. I don't know anything other than them talking to Gaara about coming with them…" Naruto said as he turned his gaze to the direction they needed to go. "I'm guessing Gaara and his siblings are resisting. Let's go there!"

And they both jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hoping no Suna Shinobi would find them suspicious…

* * *

Jiraiya's left eye twitched. "Something's wrong…"

Yugito Nii nodded her head. "Yeah… I can sense something like mine and my brother's Chakra… But, also unfamiliar."

Chiyo and Ebizou looked at each other. "Then you and your brother are Jinchuurikis? What you're sensing is the Shukaku's Chakra. This feeling was sensed daily until a week ago. Ever since Gaara has returned from those Chuunin Exams he seemed to have lost his temper in the Village less and less. Some pour soul must have pushed him over the edge again, though."

Jiraiya seemed to think a bit, while Yugito grew a bit concerned. "Let's go to him, Jiraiya!"

'I do not want to kill these two old coots and it seems unnecessary even. Sorry, Naruto, these two might come in handy some day.' Jiraiya looked at Yugito and nodded. "Right, let's go." He turned to Chiyo and Ebizou and grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

"Urgh!!"

She watched as blood fell from her mouth to the ground while she tried to stay on her feet while supporting on her fan. 'These two… they're strong!'

Kankurou sat on the ground next to her, utterly defeated. He himself was relatively fine, but his two beloved puppets… were not around anymore. "Temari! We have to run! Even Gaara…"

Temari gritted her teeth as she saw that Gaara was being handled with as well. "Who are these two?" She let out as she readied to protect her brother.

Until two people appeared to her left and right.

"Heh, it seems we meet again, Suna Kunoichi."

Temari looked to her right to see the blonde kid she saw a month ago, with the old man who easily defeated Gaara… in Konoha. "A…Ah." She confirmed.

Naruto sighed as Tayuya suddenly rushed forward. "Man, what's the rush?"

Temari and Kankurou watched as Gaara was momentarily saved from the one-sided battle. He was sporting large wounds on his chest and face and was panting heavily.

"You'd do well to keep your distance, little girl."

Naruto's eyes widened as the man dodged Tayuya's taijutsu with ease and caught the red-haired girl as she was slammed back in his direction. "Careful, Tayuya-chan. Seems like these guys are a bit more powerful than our average opponents."

"We have not come here to fight you. Our only target is the Jinchuuriki."

"Hehehe." The other man chuckled. "You see, Itachi? These kids are itching to fight us. You might not notice it, but they really are!"

"Kisame." Itachi warned. "We will take the kid and go, before-" Itachi remained silent as he stared at the two new arrivals. "Nii Yugito and Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he motioned for Kisame not to move. The Uchiha looked as the blonde and red-haired kid grinned at them. "You four are... together and have travelled here? To save Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

Itachi's gaze lingered for two seconds on Naruto's form. "Who are you two?"

The Sharingan user received no answer and in turn turned to Kisame. "We will retreat. Fighting Jiraiya-sama will most likely conclude in a tie. A tie we can not afford."

Kisame snorted. "Fine, until next time, then."

Itachi grinned. "Next time, we'll come for you too, Yugito-san."

With that, the two of them disappeared.

* * *

"Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade began. "I want you to locate my former teammate, Jiraiya. He has with him someone I might have something to offer. Bring both of them to me."

"Ah, you mean Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi started. "His allegiance to Konoha has long ago died. Perhaps this mission will prove too… pointless, Hokage-sama?"

"Keep your opinion to yourself, Kakashi. This is a Mission the Council does not know of. I'm taking a lot of risks with this. I want his pupil under my command. He will be a great asset to our Village, don't you agree?"

"If Hokage-sama thinks highly of this individual, then so will I!!" Gai loudly exclaimed. "Hokage-sama!" He bowed. "I accept this mission!"

"So will I." Kakashi agreed. "It will be quite something, though."

Tsunade grinned. "I know what happened. We can help him get over it. Uzuki Yuugao and Senju Tenzou will join you. Your Genin Teams will be covered by Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. You may leave immediately, Tenzou and Yuugoa are waiting outside."

"Hokage-sama!" Both Elite Jounin bowed, before they turned and left the Hokage Office.

* * *

"Those two were members of an organization who are after the demons sealed within you."

Temari and Kankurou were surprised to see that Jiraiya did not only mean Gaara, but Yugito and Naruto as well. "You two… have demons inside of you as well?" Gaara asked. "How…?"

"Our Country wanted to tame, to control the Two-Tailed Cat Demon, Nekomata. They summoned and attacked it, but soon realized they stood no chance. It got sealed inside of me by usage of the Shiki Fuin, while I had just been born. I led a horrible life, I imagine yours the same. That changed when Jiraiya and Naruto walked into my life and offered me an alternative. I am a spy within Cloud for their organization, even if they are with only two. With me, they are three."

"My story is the same." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Gaara asked Tayuya.

"I'm from the Stone Country." Tayuya began. "I was on a mission while I was still Genin when my entire Team got murdered by Sound Shinobi. Jiraiya and Naruto rescued me from them. They said someone named Orochimaru was after me. I returned to Stone, but Jiraiya offered me to join them, their organization. I suppose he saw something in me."

Naruto snorted. "He's a damn pervert is all."

Jiraiya bashed Naruto on the head and continued. "But now they are officially Missing-nin. They've abandoned their Country as I have requested them."

"Yeah, we did. But what for?" Yugito asked. "You never told us."

"Well, it's the Akatsuki. The Cloud, they won't be able to protect you from them. Or I should say, they don't WANT to protect you from them. As far as I have gathered they have at least nine members, all S-Ranked Missing-nins, all about equal with me…" Jiraiya explained. "I wanted to take my cute little team to the Toad's Den… Where we'll be safe for at least three years."

"Alright, then why did you come to Suna? I'm not stupid, you want to take Gaara with you, huh?" Kankurou asked as he gazed at the emotionless Gaara.

"Is that true? You want me to come along, join you?" Gaara asked. "Leave Suna to protect it from this Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I want to prevent them handing you over to the Akatsuki. I think your Country won't defend you, Gaara."

Gaara smiled. "You're right."

Temari narrowed her eyes. "So you're taking him with you, while you're leaving us here?"

Gaara looked surprised to see Temari react this way, but didn't say anything simply because... he didn't know what he should say.

Kankurou snickered, though. "Seems like you need some more additions anyway… I'm coming along!"

Jiraiya glared. "Not just anyone is allowed into the Toad's Den, boy."

"We'll be allowed in!" Temari added.

* * *

"We haven't made proper introductions. I'm Temari." The blonde Suna Shinobi said as she extended her hand.

Tayuya returned the gesture. "Tayuya."

"You two…" Gaara started. "What demons do you hold?"

"Forgive my brother's rude-"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto cut Temari off . "I am quite the same." He grinned at Gaara and nodded his head.

Gaara felt weird. The feeling of being around people who are the same as you. He had to get used to this… somewhat good… feeling. "Well, I already told you I hold the Nekomata."

"I hold the Kyuubi." Naruto informed.

'The Two-Tailed Cat Demon and Nine-Tailed Fox Demon?' Gaara wondered. 'And I hold the One-Tailed Tanuki Demon. This is quite the gathering.'

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he looked at Temari and Kankurou and extended his hand, on which Temari and Kankurou both responded. "I look forward to our missions."

"Missions?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Our organization is one of Information Gatherers. We stay on the low always; no one knows where we are. The Toad's Den only has one entrance, and that is via my own Toads…"

The group watched as Jiraiya summoned a big Toad and watched on as the toad opened its mouth. "Step in."

And with that, the Toad dismissed himself with all of them in its stomach, automatically bringing them to the Great Toad Sage…

* * *

Jiraiya chuckled at the responses of the new kids. He was like that, too, when he first came here. They were standing close to the top of a huge volcano, in front of a big entrance. "Follow me. Oh, and Gaara… There's another Jinchuuriki inside, much different than you, Naruto or Yugito."

"Hey, kid! What are you thinking, bringing so many people in here!!" Was the greeting they all got as soon as they got in.

"Yo, gramps!" Jiraiya greeted back. "Meet the new additions to the team! I know they don't look like much, but with some fine tuning… They'll do just fine…"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we've found neither trace nor clue of their whereabouts." Tsunade rested her eyes on the kneeling figures of Kakashi and Gai and sighed. She had sent the two Jounin on this mission about a month ago.

"As expected of Jiraiya. You won't find him if he doesn't want to be found. I guess it can't be helped. You're back with your teams, then." The Hokage uttered as she moved her gaze to the pile of papers to her left. "Now, you're dismissed. Let me get to my favourite part of being Hokage…"

With that, Tsunade was left alone in her office, or so it seemed. Tsunade grinned. "You can come out now, pervert."

"It always amazes me how this technique works on everyone except you…" Jiraiya muttered as he stepped out of the wall. "Really…"

"I guess I must have this sixth sense of sensing perverts." Tsunade said with a grin. "Now, where have you been hiding?"

Jiraiya considered her with a curious look. "You were looking for me, Tsunade-hime?"

"Yes, I was. You and that apprentice of yours. I want him as a Konoha Shinobi." Tsunade let the other of the Sannin know as she folded her hands in front of her face on the desk.

Jiraiya chuckled at that. "Not gonna happen, hime. The kid hates Konoha even more than Orochimaru does, I'm afraid. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Just bring him before me." Tsunade suggested. "I believe I can persuade him."

"Actually, I've been working on something, but I'm supposed to stay neutral. Even if you are my former teammate, you shouldn't take it lightly that I'm sharing this with you." Jiraiya started. "I'm going to pass down my skills to a select few. I created a small group of individuals and I'm going to stuff them full with power. I'm not exactly with Konoha, but I guess you deserve to know it."

Tsunade motioned for him to continue.

"Three years. We'll be completely gone for three years. No one will be able to find us. Try to stay alive to see the results of my training. You'll see a whole new army of Namikaze Minatos."

"Mind telling me what for, Jiraiya?"

"A group of at least nine members, all S-Ranked Missing-nins, called the Akatsuki, is after the Jinchuuriki in the Shinobi Nations. They're strong, incredibly so. To prepare them for the Akatsuki, I can only do this." The Toad Master explained. "I'll take my leave, Hokage-sama. Be careful."

Tsunade sighed as she was alone in her office. 'Three years, hm? In three years, I'll make you come back to Konoha again, Naruto.'

* * *

"So, you're a Jinchuuriki too, hm?"

Gaara squinted his eyes to be able to see in this dark cave and found himself face to face with an old man.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I presume? The Jinchuuriki of Shukaku." The old man extended his hand. "I have no real name, but you can call me Houkou. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Five-Tailed Dog Demon Houkou."

"Yes, you thought Jinchuuriki would all be about the same age, right? Well, not all demons could have been sealed in the same era now, could they?" Houkou then took a look at the other so close to the entrance. "Ah! It's been a long time since I've seen a normal human! Other than Jiraiya and Tayuya, of course." Houkou exclaimed surprised, amused and genuinely happy. "So, who might you two be?"

* * *

TIMESKIP - THREE YEAR

* * *

It was one of those more busy days in Konohagakure and Tsunade really had enough of it. The Pile of reports that started on the ground and almost reached the roof didn't seem to get any smaller.

The door to her Office opened and she could do nothing but glare as Shizune came in with more reports.

"This is what happens when you take a day off, Tsunade-sama! So don't give me that look!" Shizune exclaimed angrily as she dropped the small pile in her hands on one of the other piles on the floor.

Tsunade pointedly ignored her apprentice as she said her goodbyes and continued signing papers. "Tsunade-hime. What happened to your all so powerful Pervert Sense?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw Jiraiya materialize in front of her. 'Shit, I couldn't sense him?'

"It can't be helped, though. The Chakra Cloak is new and improved by my little students." Jiraiya chuckled. "We can get in anywhere we want without being noticed."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as more people filled her office. "Ah, so you're finally done, then?"

A snort to her right made her glare at the person. "Why don't you just use Kage Bunshin and sign all these annoying reports?" Naruto let out as he fixed Tsunade with a bored stare. "Really…"

Tsunade glared. "Brat, do you realize how much Chakra it costs to create Kage Bunshin?" Her glare grew as Naruto shrugged.

The other people in the office were, like Naruto, radiating a lot of Chakra Presence. 'These kids are powerful, aren't they, Jiraiya?' The blonde Hokage thought.

There was Sabaku no Gaara, she'd seen pictures of him and his siblings, Suna Missing-nin. He looked pretty emotionless, with his light brown cloak, with underneath dark brown Shinobi armor. A strange Tattoo stating 'love' settled on his forehead and he had a big gourd on his back. She already knew he was the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku.

Then there was his brother, Sabaku no Kankurou. She knew almost anything about every Missing-nin, so she also knew this guy was a Kugutsu Shinobi. Shinobi like him could come very far indeed. He wore purple paint over his face and had mostly dark clothing. It couldn't be seen what hair colour, because of the strange suit he was wearing. it covered everything, except his finger-less gloves. He wore a backpack with countless scrolls sticking out, he wasprobably able to summon his puppets using those.

Sabaku no Temari was also here. She had long blonde hair covering her eyes and shoulders. Tsunade liked the look in the young woman's eyes. It was almost arrogant, she saw it often when she looked in the mirror. Temari wore a grey cloak with black clothing underneath. Like her brother, Temari had a backpack with many scrolls sticking out.

Tsunade didn't know the other blonde and the red-haired girl or the old man standing next to Jiraiya.

Naruto was the tallest of Jiraiya's group, but Temari was close to his height. Of course, Jiraiya was still bigger than all of them. Naruto wore a dark red cloak with black armor underneath.

"Well, you wanted to see us, right, Fifth Hokage?" Jiraiya grinned. "Mind telling us why?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "I want you all as Konoha Shinobi. As people trained by Jiraiya, I'm certain all of you are more than just talented. You'd be great assets. As I am Hokage, I can make it all happen."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Sorry, hime… But they are my group. Even I don't wish to be part of Konoha or any other Village for that matter. We are Information Gatherers and we will be neutral. We have information and sell it to the highest bidder. That's what we do. We don't partake in any war and we will be ghosts."

Tsunade glared. "Then why have you come before me?"

"Akatsuki." Jiraiya answered. "They've found out that Uzumaki Naruto still lives. They will attack Konoha soon for more information of the whereabouts of this blonde nuisance here." Jiraiya motioned to Naruto. "So, I'm just giving you the heads up. I'm expecting you not to give any information about us to anyone."

Tsunade snorted. "This Akatsuki… is it really that powerful that Konoha, a whole Village, should be afraid of it?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Uchiha Itachi is one of its members. A guy who slaughtered the entirety of the Uchiha Clan… Yes, you should be weary."

"Before you leave, I have one request." Tsunade said as she saw Jiraiya turn around. "I wish to talk to Naruto."

Naruto shrugged as Jiraiya looked at him.

Tsunade was surprised as the others all disappeared without a trace. "They're good, all of them."

Naruto nodded his head. "We're all about equals to Jiraiya. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smiled. "I have something for you. It belonged to your father."

Naruto frowned. "No matter what it is, I won't become a Konoha Shinobi, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed at his reaction. "So Jiraiya told you I would try and persuade you, hm?"

A snort was her answer. "I was there when you told him. You just didn't see me."

'He was that good already back then? I wonder how good he is now…' Tsunade thought. "Well, I'd like to have some connection between myself and your organization. Excluding Konoha, I promise." Tsunade narrowed her eyes so she could observe Naruto's response to the best of her abilities.

"In exchange for?"

"Smart…" Tsunade grinned. "Of course, your father wants you to have one of Konoha's most forbidden Scrolls. I simply can't give it to someone NOT of Konoha. But, I can make an exception if you become… my Assassin."

"Assassin? I am an Information Gatherer. To be honest, I wouldn't be much of an Assassin, Hokage-sama."

"Well, perhaps Assassin is the wrong word… You could become my Agent. I would like to be able to contact you."

"… Why me?"

"Ever since I met you, Uzumaki Naruto, you've intrigued me. There's something about you that makes me want to help you. I can't help you if I don't know you. And I can't know you if I'm unable to speak with or see you."

"… " Naruto stared at the woman in front of him. "I will return, I have to think about this. But should I agree, my job as Information Gatherer comes first, remember that."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course."

"Alright." The blonde young man bowed. "We'll meet again."

* * *

Naruto appeared in the middle of a tree, overlooking a certain team training. He grinned as he saw Tayuya in her black cloak, looking bored as always. She wore dark red clothing underneath her cloak. "So, you're a Konoha Shinobi now, Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto snorted loudly at that. "Yeah right. What do you think? Of course not."

The old man standing a tree branch above him chuckled. "Heh, you should know better than to second-guess Naruto about things like this, Tayuya-san."

"Thanks, Houkou-san." Naruto grinned as he looked at him. Houkou wore a dark blue cloak and black armor underneath. "Who are we observing?"

"The best Information Gatherer of Konoha. And her team." Yugito answered from behind him, as she was standing on the same branch. Yugito wore a dark green cloak with black clothing underneath. "Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto's eyes flashed red…

* * *

TBC

Pffff, I found myself not looking forward to the coming weeks at all. All of those horizontal lines I have to insert in every already existing chapter on FFN. Gonna take a long while, man…

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!

Next chapter will be Jiraiya trying to convince Tsunade to let Ino join his organization and guess what Tsunade wants in return?? And also, Sasuke and the Akatsuki!!

Ja Na!


	4. My Name Is Karma

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Houkou is actually an existing character, though I made the name up, of course. He's Kisame's target and in the manga, Kisame already caught him. Also, I've drawn a few characters from this fanfic, since they really look different from the canon. At least, that's how I picture them. you can find the links on my profile! Enjoy!

* * *

She was praised by the entire Village, but she wasn't happy about it at all. It was a big secret and no one her age knew why the Village liked her so much. But the older generations all gave her proud smiles, handshakes and shop-owners even offered her free clothes, food or drinks.

All of that because her Clan was responsible for the death of one Uzumaki Naruto.

It had been two years since she went to the Academy, but nothing had changed. The girls were still all fawning over a certain Uchiha and all the guys were still loudmouths.

Before, Ino really liked Uchiha Sasuke as well, but now… Ino was a changed girl. She had seen horror none of her classmates would probably ever see…

Years ago, when she watched her mother open the door for Naruto, she heard other people entering the house. From the second and third floor, through the windows, all of her family members seemed to have gathered. She was sitting on the stairs, mad that her parents wanted her invite Naruto to dinner, when her uncle and aunt walked past her on the stairs.

_"Hello, Ino-chan!"_ They had greeted. _"Stay here, honey, we have something to do."_

Many other family members came through the front door and Ino was sure everyone was here… She wondered if someone had something to celebrate, but then, Naruto was here as well… So it didn't make any sense.

She chose to get up from the stairs and watch what they were all doing in the next room.

She peeked through the opening of the door and the blood in her eyes, the blood in her entire body, froze. _'N-Naruto…?'_

She watched as her parents lead their entire family and started hitting Naruto wherever they could. Naruto's blood was on the wall, on their clothes, on the ground…

Ino was shocked and ran through the door_. "Mom!!"_ She had yelled.

_"Be quiet, dear! We're supposed to be doing this!"_

There was blood everywhere…

_"Dad!!"_

_"Silence!__ Can't you see we're busy, honey!"_ Her father had responded in between attacks to her blonde classmate.

_"Time to die, Demon Spawn!!"_

_"Yes, Do It, Inoshi!!"_

Ino still cried about it on some nights. That day had changed her dramatically. She wouldn't talk to anyone for almost two years.

When she returned to the academy, she hated everyone who hated Naruto.

Naruto didn't deserve this…

Her attitude made her become very good friends with a certain Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

**The Chastising Castigator**

_Chapter 3: My Name Is Karma_

* * *

"Heh, we'll soon be moving out on our own. It's about damn time, huh?" Kankurou grinned as he was looking left and right, trying to find a good clothing shop. "Three damn years in that smelly place. I say changes are a good thing every now and then."

"You talk too much."

Kankurou glared at his little brother. "Tcheh, as if you haven't had enough of all those toads around you!"

Naruto sighed at the duo. The three of them were, on advice of Jiraiya, looking for a new set of clothes for them. The cloaks made them look boring, he'd said. "Shopping in Konoha…" He murmured. "I can name hundreds of things right now I would enjoy more…"

Kankurou frowned at Naruto. "That's not impressive at all."

Temari, Yugito and Tayuya had also gone on a shopping spree and the boys were glad they didn't join them.

Houkou and Jiraiya were probably somewhere getting drunk.

"Oh? Fancy seeing you here, out of the blue?" A voice suddenly came to their ears.

Kankurou and Gaara analyzed the guy in front of them, but couldn't recognise the guy. Naruto, on the other hand, was already frowning. "Ah, Kakashi. We'll be leaving Konohagakure before you know it, so don't worry about me staying here."

Kakashi smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't mind at all, actually." Naruto watched as Kakashi put the orange little book he was reading away into one of his many pockets. "You three are… looking around?"

"None of your business, Konoha Shinobi." Gaara glared.

Kankurou grinned along. "Heh, like we'd tell some Shinobi Naruto happens to know…"

"You seem to be having enjoyable company, Naruto-san." Kakashi let out with a knowing look. "Suna's looking all over for you two." Kakashi let out with a smile.

The Sand Brothers chose to glare more intensely.

"Who cares about Suna… or Konoha for that matter?" Naruto responded. "We have something we must finish soon, Kakashi. Have a… nice day." The blonde said as he walked past Kakashi.

"Ah, you too!" With that, Kakashi grabbed his orange book again. 'Naruto's here, hm? That means Jiraiya must be around as well. I wonder what Tsunade is planning?'

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya was chuckling madly with a wonderful woman, while Houkou was doing the same to another woman a few meters away from him. They were both quite hammered.

A cough finally got the laughing Jiraiya's attention. "Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya frowned. "What's an ANBU doing in a bar?"

"You're starting a new joke, Jiraiya-san?" Came Houkou's voice. But the old man's eyes, though drunk as he was, were quite analyzing the masked Shinobi in front of Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Jiraiya snorted. "Heh, yeah right!"

* * *

"Would you mind telling me what you and your subordinates are still doing in my Village?" Tsunade asked, glaring at the drunken state Jiraiya was in. "You, you're still the same old idiot you've always have been!"

"Are you mad that Naruto didn't want to play Konoha Shinobi, Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya chuckled. "Huh? Where's Houkou?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Behind you, out cold, on the ground, you moron."

"Ah!" Jiraiya exclaimed and idiotically pointed at the unconscious Houkou. "That old man never was good at keeping up with the great Jiraiya!"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade roared.

Jiraiya suddenly turned serious. Tsunade blinked, it was as if he wasn't drunk at all. "I saw something that caught my eye…" Jiraiya spoke.

"What is it? Your presence in Konoha is highly aggravating, so get on with it."

"You have a Shinobi with interesting potential… I want her to come with us." Jiraiya informed. "I need your permission before I can approach her myself."

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya as if he had grown a second head. "Are you crazy? I can't just let one of my Shinobis go with you. Who knows she might have a family here!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "She doesn't."

Tsunade grumbled, cursing that Jiraiya was no doubt the best Information Gatherer of the Lands. "Who is it, then?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

Tsunade looked a bit surprised. "That's strange, even for you. Elaborate."

Jiraiya grinned. "Well, fighting and defeating a Yamanaka is relatively easy, as you know, but… this Yamanaka girl seems to have something new. Research in the past has shown me that the Yamanaka Clan is very weak compared to other Clans. So weak that it piqued my interest. Something just felt wrong with that statement. "

Tsunade motioned for him to continue. "Now the trigger for her developments might be because of what happened in the past. She now is the only Yamanaka remaining, right?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'll let you in on my thoughts, Tsunade… I think she holds the possibility to develop a new area of techniques for her Clan. A Doujutsu."

"That's impossible." Tsunade said. "Another Doujutsu? Is this like that Rinnegan of yours? A mythe? The Rinnegan doesn't exist and neither does another Eye Technique, Jiraiya... The Byakugan and the Sharingan are the only ones."

"You can't say that. You're nowhere close of having seen all there it to this world." Jiraiya countered. "I think I'm right about this one. I want her with us. Do you give me permission or not?"

Tsunade smirked. "Well… During our little conversation I've been thinking about it. I have two things I want from you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I told you already, Naruto won't-"

"It's not about Naruto." Tsunade interrupted. "I'll only be able to hand over the Yamanaka girl IF… you swear allegiance to Konoha!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Hmm…"

"But seeing you react like that, you were planning on this anyway." Tsunade continued. "Which is why I want you to do another thing for me."

Jiraiya sighed. "Damn, I though that one thing would be enough to convince you."

Tsunade grinned. "Yamanaka Ino doesn't come alone."

"You want me to take another one of your Shinobis with me?" Jiraiya looked annoyed as Tsunade nodded.

"Hyuga Hinata. She will receive her Curse Seal tomorrow because her father, the current head of the Hyuga Clan, has marked her as unworthy of being the next Clan Head."

Jiraiya grinned. "That sounds good… I love to get in the way of Clan regulations. Especially those of the Hyuga! So, this asks for some planning, because I want the Hyuga girl without that Cursed Seal."

"I figured as much. I want you to take these two tonight and leave Konoha immediately. I'll inform both of them."

"Will it work? Surely, the Hyuga girl will be marked a Missing-nin instantly."

"Someone will help you."

Jiraiya turned around to see Houkou being helped up by Hatake Kakashi. Next to the grey-haired Jounin stood Senju Tenzou and Uzuki Yuugao. "You knew I would come to you beforehand?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I didn't. But I wanted Hinata to go with you, which is why I called you here in the first place. Really, I never expected you to request Yamanaka Ino…"

* * *

Hinata didn't know what to think when she saw Ino in the waiting room in front of Tsunade's Office. During the daytime, this place was filled with Shinobi waiting to get their missions.

"Ino-san? You were called upon as well?" Hinata asked as she sat down next the blonde girl.

"Yeah… By the ANBU themselves, even." Ino answered. "I wonder what kind of mission I'll be getting."

"I was also notified by the ANBU." Hinata wondered. "That rarely happens."

Ino looked at the blue-haired girl and felt a bit of sympathy. The girl was strong, stronger than herself even, but not strong enough for her own Clan. She was going through a tough time, especially with what's going to happen tomorrow.

"Ino, Hinata, you two can come in!" Tsunade yelled as she opened the door.

Ino closed the door behind her after she let Hinata in. Both girls quickly set themselves down in front of Tsunade's desk. "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll be quick about this."

Ino and Hinata nodded their heads.

"You two are leaving on a mission tonight. You'll be travelling with Shinobis not from this Village. Hinata, you won't be getting that Cursed Seal, but I don't think it'll be wise for you to return to Konoha any time soon. Or to put it more clearly, never sounds better."

Hinata's eyes widened. 'She's… She's putting me on a mission which will mark me a Missing-nin?'

"It can't be helped. I don't want you to be a banned Shinobi, Hinata. Since neither part of your Clan would accept you now." Tsunade turned to Ino. "Ino, for you this mission will be slightly more dangerous. You'll be travelling with the reason why your entire Clan has been executed…" She slowly and gently let out.

Ino's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You two will be travelling with Jiraiya, who's in charge of a group of young Shinobis. Among these young ones, there's a certain Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata's and Ino's eyes both widened. They both had a history with that boy…

* * *

'Man… Naruto's gonna be so pissed…' Jiraiya deadpanned as he and Houkou were slowly walking through the Village.

"Oy, old loser!"

Jiraiya whipped his head around with an angry expression on his face. "I told you not to call me that, you bitch!"

Tayuya chuckled.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sight before him. The young women all had a new set of clothes on them. "Pf, thank god our job pays well, huh?" He muttered.

Houkou dumbly nodded. 'I'm glad I'm with Jiraiya. Beautiful women just seem to gather everywhere he goes…'

Tayuya was wearing a pretty tight black suit with short sleeves and black gloves. On her belt she wore small scrolls. Temari seemed to be wearing torn white clothes, but that was the way the clothes were. Yugito wore an old fashioned white Shinobi suit with dark blue shoulder pads even, fit for a Kunoichi of course.

"You girls look great. Have you seen the others?" Jiraiya asked, wiping the drool away, while Houkou did the same.

"Well, you know how guys are. Hopeless when it comes to picking out clothes." Yugito said. "Either way, it's time to meet at the gate anyway, I'm guessing they'll be there on time."

"You never know with Kankurou…" Temari responded as they all headed towards the Gates of Konoha. Jiraiya sighed, knowing there will be hell when Naruto finds out Hinata and Ino would be coming along. Especially Ino will be quite troubling.

'Keep yourself in check, Naruto…'

* * *

Jiraiya squinted his eyes to see Kakashi, Tenzou and Yuugao with Ino and Hinata standing by the entrance of the Village. He grinned. The only thing he had to worry about now was Naruto's reaction. 'This could become very, very dangerous…'

And then he saw the trio, meaning Gaara, Kankurou and Naruto land on a roof close to Kakashi and the others.

Immediately, everyone felt a massive surge of Chakra coming from Naruto. "Sh-SHIT!!" Jiraiya rushed forward, with the others close behind.

Kakashi, Tenzou and Yuugao were already shielding Hinata and Ino.

Then, a massive hand of Sand smashed into the roof Naruto, Gaara and Kankurou were standing on. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" Gaara let out as his Sabaku Kyuu was holding Naruto still.

**_"Naruto?"_** Came a dark, sinister, and strangely, almost female voice. **_"Fool, Karma has arrived!!"_**

Gaara's eyes widened. "She's here!!" And as he shouted out the weird warning, he got blasted from the roof into the Gates of Konoha.

Jiraiya attacked Naruto, but his movement, fast as it was, easily got dodged. Jiraiya flailed past Naruto and attacked a tree instead. "Shit! If this doesn't get Konoha's attention, I don't know what will!" Jiraiya quickly recovered.

"You don't want to do this…" Tayuya warned as she, Yugito, Temari and Kankurou stood between Naruto and his target.

A certain Yamanaka Ino.

**_"An obstacle to certain rectification shall not be spared…"_** Came the deadly voice. **_"Yamanaka… The name alone sends Uzumaki Naruto into oblivion…"_**

And then, Naruto got knocked out from behind. The group watched Jiraiya sigh and pick Naruto up. "Let's go… We don't have much time before the ANBU will arrive."

* * *

Ino took a look at the sleeping Naruto, before facing Jiraiya and the others, who were busy setting up tents. "My apologies for Naruto." Jiraiya said. "But I'm sure… that you somewhat understand his reaction."

Ino sadly nodded and her eyes were watery. "I… I saw him a few years ago. I thought he had died… I'm glad, I'm glad he isn't."

"Naruto-kun… He had disappeared all of a sudden, years ago." Hinata suddenly spoke up.

Ino wasn't surprised Hinata remembered Naruto, but the Hyuga girl didn't know her family was the reason for his disappearance. "So…" Ino started. The journey so far had been spent in silence. She still didn't know who everyone was, so she turned to closest girl, who stared back with a gentle smile. "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, and I'm Yugito Nii." The Jinchuuriki for the Nekomata introduced.

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata said extending her hand.

"Well, I'm Tayuya and this is Temari." The red-haired girl said as she walked up to them, with Temari next to her.

"Kankurou." Kankurou yelled from a distance. "And the grumpy looking silent kid next to me here is my little brother."

Gaara gave them a glance of one second, uttering. "Sabaku no Gaara." and turned back to finishing up on his own tent.

Hinata and Ino both remembered the Sand Siblings from the Chuunin Exam years ago.

Jiraiya tossed both Hinata and Ino a tent for them to set up. "Each one of us has his or her own tent; we appreciate our own privacy. Get busy, we're going to rest up soon."

As soon as Ino and Hinata walked away, Jiraiya picked Naruto up and sent the others a look of 'I'll be gone for a little time.'

Jiraiya sighed and threw Naruto on the ground when he found himself a good enough distance away from the others. "Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto murmured softly, before slowly opening his eyes. "Unnghhh…" Naruto grabbed the seal pasted on the back of his neck, ripped it off and groaned. "She came around, hm?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yamanaka Ino is travelling with us." Jiraiya ignored the red-eyed glare. "She's becoming one of us."

"What did you say?" Naruto said.

"I said, Yamanaka Ino will, from this day on, become an Information Gatherer. She's already the best in Konoha and I want her with us. These are my orders and you will deal with it!" Jiraiya barked. "You'll learn how to control yourself around her."

Naruto snorted. "That would be… near impossible. She almost killed me!!"

"She didn't! Her Clan did! She didn't have anything to do with it! She was just a kid, like you were! Why do you think Konoha didn't execute her like her entire Clan?" Jiraiya hissed.

"Old fool! She was the one who lured me into their home in the first place! She was in on it, hell, for all I know she made her entire family do it! She's tricking us right now!" Jiraiya winced as the poisonous Chakra was leaking out of Naruto. "We need to kill her immediately!!"

"Calm down! It's understandable that you don't trust her, but there's no way she can kill us while we sleep, Naruto. Or whatever you think she's capable of. You and Gaara rarely sleep and even if you would, any wound you receive will be healed in seconds… ANY wound. Then, and only then, can you be sure we can't trust her. Until then, you will control yourself. Or in other words, since that won't happen, you'll control yourself around her permanently."

Naruto growled. "I'm telling you you're making a big mistake, old man…"

"We'll see… Don't hurt her or be unfriendly to her, Naruto. Just act like you normally do."

Naruto snorted. "Who's the other girl?"

Jiraiya smiled. Naruto was getting calmer already. "Hyuga Hinata. One with a Byakugan, it will be very helpful."

"This is getting ridiculous…"

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto walked back into the clearing where the others were. Naruto ignored everyone and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He threw it into a tree and watched until there seemed to be a small tree house up there. The scroll seemed to automatically make a tent wherever it is thrown.

Jiraiya sighed as Naruto jumped into his tent and went out of sight.

"Well, and that's Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya chuckled to Ino and Hinata. "Don't worry. He'll get used to it."

"And if he doesn't I'll slap him around." Tayuya snickered evilly. "Seriously, Naruto needs a good beating every now and then, old idiot."

Jiraiya glared.

"So, not to act all serious now, but… how come these two are suddenly travelling with us, Jiraiya?" Kankurou asked. "You're both still Konoha Shinobi, right?"

"Actually, they are like you, Missing-nin." Jiraiya explained. "And the reason they're here is… they have the same potential as you. They'll become excellent Information Gatherers."

Ino sighed as she decided not to listen to the conversation. Although she didn't really like Konoha and its villagers, how they praised her and her Clan for getting rid of Naruto, she would really miss Konoha.

At least her best friend was with her.

She had wondered a lot about the fact that the villagers were all happy about Naruto's death in the past, but no one would ever tell her why. All she knew was that almost everyone called Naruto a Demon.

They had talked a lot about it and Hinata had come to the same conclusion. They both were stuck with this question 'Why does everyone in Konoha hate Naruto?'

Hinata, ignoring Jiraiya and the others, also had chosen to think about Konoha and unlike Ino, leaving her family behind. Though her father looked down upon her, she would still miss him. And her younger sister, Hanabi.

But she was with Ino, at least. And Uzumaki Naruto. That boy had supposedly disappeared without a trace years ago. She knew Ino knew more about it, but she never told her anything. She even knew the villagers kind of seemed to worship the platinum blonde girl.

And it had to do with Naruto, she knew.

Ino and Hinata had talked about Naruto a lot, and Hinata knew it was a sensitive subject for Ino, somehow.

Hinata had always felt sorry for Naruto in the past. The boy did nothing wrong, but was blamed for everything. Even during school, he was blamed.

One time, Shikamaru was sleeping and the teacher threw an eraser at Naruto, stating he accidentally threw it the wrong way and that he meant to wake up the Nara. Naruto sat all the way by the window and Shikamaru all the way by the door.

It was very peculiar, Hinata thought. As things similar to that, had happened every day.

* * *

"Ok, time to introduce yourselves more completely. You're all going to work together, so tell each other all your skills, likes, dislikes and all that." Jiraiya ordered.

"We're not supposed to tell each other our weaknesses, right?" Kankurou asked.

"Everyone already knows yours, Kankurou." Tayuya chuckled.

"Shut up, red!"

Jiraiya coughed. "Gaara, why don't you start. You seem to be the most serious one around here."

"No kidding." Tayuya coughed.

Gaara pretended he didn't hear. He wasn't in the mood to kill someone at this minute. He started with a sigh. "Obviously, I don't like to talk too often. As my name states, I can control Sand, a desert, if you will." Hinata and Ino remembered how Gaara went through the Chuunin Exam years ago and shuddered. "My Chakra Affinities are Earth and Wind. I hold a Summoning Contract of the Tanukis… My specialty is Sand and Complete Transformation."

Naruto looked at Gaara with a frown, before he turned to Jiraiya with a snort. "We're supposed to tell them that much?" He glared at Ino. "No way I'm telling anyone my skills, old man."

Ino winced and turned away, while Hinata was nervous and a little bit offended, since she was standing next to Ino.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. "Fine, Naruto, you can keep it limited."

"Huh?!" Kankurou complained. "Then, all of us can keep it limited, right?"

"If you don't trust Ino and Hinata." Jiraiya responded. "But there's no reason NOT to trust them."

"I… I understand if Naruto doesn't trust me…" Ino said as she was looking away, earning a frown from almost everyone. "So… I'll go next. I'll…" She moved her gaze to every person before her and then settled on Naruto. "I'll do my best to earn your trust!"

Naruto snorted and looked away from the determination in Ino's eyes.

"Ino…" Hinata let out surprised.

"I am Yamanaka Ino. My Chakra Affinity is Water. I hold the abilities to take over a body and make it move as I wish it to. I also specialize in Poison and can summon Wasps."

"She will also add Telepathy to her arsenal, and…" Jiraiya looked Ino with genuine faith in his eyes. "She will develop a Doujutsu, I'm sure of it!"

Ino's eyes were widened when Jiraiya had spoken up. "You… you really think so?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Thanks for letting us know about you, Ino. Alright next up!"

"I am a Wind Specialist, so one of my Chakra Affinities is Wind, the other is Lightning." Temari grinned. "I currently hold the name Weather Goddess, so you may have heard of me. I hold several fans in my scrolls and each has its own ability. I hold the Summoning Contract of the Panda." She then paused. "However, I share Naruto's opinion of not trusting people too quickly, so this is all you get out of me. In time, if you've proven yourself, you'll learn more." Temari showed a gentle smile.

"Well, I'm a Puppet User. I'm not telling you how many I wield, because you wouldn't believe it, anyway." Kankurou smirked and Temari rolled her eyes at the smug look on Kankurou's face. "My Chakra Affinity is Earth. That's all."

"Well, my Chakra Affinities are Lightning and Earth. I summon the Undead." Yugito grinned at the confused looks on Hinata's and Ino's faces. "And I summon Cats."

Tayuya then decided it was her turn. "My Chakra Affinity is Earth. I hold the Summoning Contract and Flute of the Genjutsu Masters, the Golems. I am the Taijutsu Type, so better be careful with close combat. But don't misunderstand, I'm also the Genjutsu Type…"

"A-ano… I am Hyuga Hinata and I have the Byakugan. I specialize in close combat, using the Gentle Fist. My Chakra Affinity is Water. I summon wolves… White Wolves…"

"White Wolves? That's interesting…" Jiraiya murmured. "Those are rare. Where did you find the Summoning Contract?"

"I… I was on a mission in Snow Country with my team…"

Jiraiya nodded. "You were there when Snow collapsed?"

Hinata nodded sadly. "Thanks to that Contract, I can use Hyouton Techniques."

Naruto's eyes widened as his head whipped around and stared at Hinata. Everyone else did the same. All were impressed.

Jiraiya nodded his head with a crazy grin. "Well, well, a Byakugan User with some Ice Techniques, interesting."

Ino grinned, proud of her friend.

A cough got their attention and everyone turned to see Houkou step out of his tent. "I'm supposed to still be asleep, but I'm Houkou. Unlike any of you, I hold ALL Chakra Affinities. But, I am not particularly specialised in any of them. I can simply use all the basic elements. So, I'm also impressed with you, Hinata-san, for you hold an element I can not control. I am more of the Genjutsu Type, though. Or you could say, I'm the best Genjutsu User there is!" He said with a chuckle.

"You're too old to boast, old man." Tayuya snorted. "And I'm well on my way of surpassing you!"

Houkou chuckled. "That may very well be true, Tayuya-san." Houkou coughed again. "I hold the Summoning Contract of the Dogs, but unlike anyone else here, not I alone hold this certain Contract."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy Ninja from Konoha, holds the same Contract. But the dogs are more faithful to Houkou than to him, even if the Dog Contract lies within the Hatake Clan."

"Now, Naruto over here has listened to all of you, but he won't share anything from himself with you, so-"

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, yeah, you're saying I'm being childish, huh? Fine, fine!" He half-yelled, earning grins from the others. "My specialty is my Stamina, more specifically my Chakra Stamina. It's very, very hard to get me tired…" He smirked. "Like Gaara, I can do without sleep for a very long time."

"Share information only about yourself." Gaara stepped in. "They needn't know this of me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "My Chakra Affinity is Wind. I have another, but I don't want to share." He chuckled. "I have two Summoning Contracts, of the Foxes and of the Birds of Prey." He then shrugged. "No need to know more." He turned to Jiraiya. "Happy now?"

"Not yet."

Naruto frowned.

"Ino, I want you to take control of Naruto."

Naruto glared immediately. "What?!"

"Quiet and wait for me to explain. Once she's inside of you, she can allow your presence to go inside her. I want you to watch life from her perspective as she will guide you through it." Jiraiya then glared. "For the sake of continuation of our Team."

Ino's eyes were widened. She could do it, but it was a highly secret technique of the Yamanaka Clan. How come Jiraiya knew of this technique?

Her nervous gaze found Naruto's angry one.

* * *

TBC

I'm busy drawing up on what Jiraiya's team looks like… Right now I've got a few done.

You'll find a link on my FFN Profile where you can find them. Since I suck at drawing bodies even more than faces you'll mostly see only heads…

Oops! I said Sasuke would make an appearance in this chap, huh? Well, it'll have to wait I guess. He'll come sometime soon, heh. (He's boring anyway…)

Oh, and Hinata's White Wolves? Well, let's just say Snow has fallen: It'll be explained!

In the meantime, Ino will develop a Doujutsu containing Telekinetic Powers; like in Walking the Road... But I don't know a suitable name for it!! Can anyone help me with that?

Next chap will be filled with Ino and Hinata becoming stronger… More will be explained about Naruto… And then, Jiraiya tells his team of his plans!!

Thanks for reading!!

* * *


	5. Hello

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Ino and Hinata both have not been listed as Missing-nin, but it won't take long before the Council takes action.

--

"You must be insane…"

"I'm not." Jiraiya sternly responded. "I'll do whatever is necessary to get rid of any obstacle."

The blonde before him snorted. "Like I care. She'll see what it means to be Uzumaki Naruto…"

The Toad Hermit smirked. "Just like you will see what it means to be Yamanaka Ino…"

Naruto glared at Ino, who looked away. "Just… don't move. I'll try to get this over with as quickly as I can." The blonde female let out softly. She was clearly not looking forward to this.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki sighed. "Fine…"

Ino performed many seals only she could do. Anyone could see she was good at this, too. After almost a minute, she yelled out.

"Ninpou, Ishin Denshin no Jutsu!"

--

**The Chastising Castigator**

_Chapter 4: Hello_

--

Naruto felt like he received a massive blow to his head and then his surroundings slowly faded away. He only saw Ino in front of him as the others faded away along with the entire area he was standing in. "U…Urgh!" He held his hand on his head as a pain went through it.

"S-Stop!" Ino yelled, eyes widening as Chakra was slowly forming around Naruto. "… W-We're already in your mind. Somehow, I can tell by the amount of Chakra you possess, you can actually stop the connection." She quickly uttered. 'But that's amazing, really. Any normal Shinobi wouldn't be able to get out of here. And to top it off, they would be unconscious.' She thought as she stared at Naruto, who seemed to be perfectly fine in his own mind.

"So, what now?" He asked as he stared into the darkness around him.

"Well, normally you should be in a temporary coma, but now… you can guide me, I suppose."

Naruto glared. Ino shivered, because all of his emotions were that much stronger in his mind. "Just do what you normally do, already. I'm starting to get sick of this."

The Yamanaka sighed and made her mind do the working. "We'll start with- UNG!!" Naruto turned his head to see Ino squirm in pain and fell to her knees.

And then the darkness took form, taking them to a place very familiar to Naruto…

The blonde immediately bared his fangs at the blonde female. "You idiot! How can you take us here?!"

Ino raised her head as her ears were ringing and her entire body was trembling in fear because of this awesome presence. "Wh-What is THAT!?"

**"Oh? You can see me? Forgive me for not sensing you earlier… Your presence is so little, after all**." The voice snickered**. "But this is surprising. Another human has come to this place?"** The great being turned to Naruto. **"What is going on outside, Namikaze?"**

Naruto rolled his eyes and easily ignored the venom in the other's voice. "A Yamanaka."

**"Oh? What is that? I've never heard of a Yamanaka? Are they cursed as the Uchiha?"**

"What… are you?" Ino whispered, finally being able to stand, as the Chakra around them was pressuring her greatly. She saw an enormous gate with behind it a massive creature who seemed to be completely Chakra.

**"Insolent being… I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! The feared Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!! Feel ashamed that you don't recognise such a great existence!"** The Demon roared.

Ino's eyes widened. "But… How can that be? You've been destroyed! What are you doing in Naruto's mind? Are you… just a part of Naruto's imagination?"

The one in question just chuckled short and sadly. "Uh… Yeah right…"

The Kyuubi joined the chuckling. **"Unfortunately for him, no… I was not killed or defeated! I CAN not be killed or be defeated! The Fourth Hokage used a cowardly move against me, he was afraid to face to full wrath of the Kyuubi! Therefore, he tricked me with this seal! He sealed me into this boy.."**

Ino gasped. "So, Naruto…Naruto has been living with you since… ever since he was born?"

"They call people like me Jinchuuriki." Naruto spoke up. "Yugito, Houkou and Gaara are Jinchuuriki as well. They hold the Nekomata, the Shukaku and the Houkou, obviously."

"T-That's why people hated you? Because the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you?" The female Mind Walker asked nervously.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki glared at her. "That's why your entire family-"

"Stop!" Ino yelled, putting her hands on her ears. "I don't want to hear that, please! I don't ever want to hear it again…" She whimpered.

Naruto turned around. "… Whatever. Let's continue on already."

**"What's wrong, human?"** The Kyuubi asked as he gazed upon Naruto. **"What are you two doing here?"**

"Looking at memories." Naruto answered.

**"Ah, I suppose those are her skills, then. The skills of a Yamanaka."** The Kyuubi chuckled. **"No wonder I haven't heard of the Yamanaka. They possess no skills that are threatening to us Bijuu…"**

Ino sighed and nodded her head at Naruto's back. "Let's continue…"

The surroundings changed and they saw Naruto as a child. Naruto had his eyes closed as they were walking from memory to memory. Ino paid close attention and saw how Naruto was hated by everyone in the entire Village…

_Without knowing why._

_There was not a single memory where anyone was nice to him. Except for that one man…_

_The Third Hokage._

_But other than him, there was no one. The Third Hokage was the leader of a Village, and thus, quite occupied. It left Naruto to be alone for most of his life._

Ino watched as a happy Naruto went to school, hoping to finally make friends, only to receive more hate and more insults. Ino looked guilty as she, too, joined in on the hating and insulting the blonde little kid…

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen!"_

_Nothing but laughter at his bold statement, mocking laughter._

'Uzumaki? But, the Kyuubi… He called him Namikaze before, didn't he?'

Ino watched almost every classmate insult and glare at him with everything they had.

_"Haha, A dumb kid like you!__ No way! You can't even perform a simple Bunshin!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled._

_"Actually, just watching you already pisses me off." Shikamaru muttered as he went back to sleeping, while Chouji, who sitting next to the Nara, agreed with a nod and a laugh._

_"Leave me alone, Naruto! Can't you see Sasuke-kun is waiting for me?" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto in the face._

_There were a few who didn't insult him or didn't pay attention to him._

_"…" _This was how Sasuke and Shino interacted with Naruto, and Ino sighed, realizing that was probably the nicest treatment the blonde ever received.

And then that day came…

Ino felt the incredible huge amount of happiness of the memory where she invited Naruto over for dinner.

And she felt the horror of that night as well…

Naruto watched as Ino fell to her knees, crying. He had faced this moment too many times so it didn't affect him anymore. He dreamed about this night every now and then.

--

It took a long while before Ino was able to continue. She had bowed to Naruto, sobbing wildly, while expressing true regret.

But Naruto, in his own mind, could feel only his own emotions, and he just didn't buy it. "Let's go on. I've grown tired of this one…"

Ino nodded her head and quickly jumped to the next memory. 'We'll have to face this memory again when we go into my mind...'

_"Naruto-kun…"_ Ino watched how the Sandaime bowed before the blonde little kid. _"You've been through too much. I do not wish for this to continue and I fear I have only one solution." _He told Naruto as another man joined them in what Ino recognised as the Hokage's Office.

_"Yo, little brat!__ The name's Jiraiya!" _

_"You will be travelling with this man from now on, away from Konoha." The Third continued, as his expression turned sad. "Everyone has been told differently as it is, but you will be sent away from Konoha and no longer be a civilian or a Shinobi to or from Konoha."_

Ino nodded her head. 'Yeah… Everyone was told Naruto had passed away.'

Again, the scenery changed to the next memory that would be important.

_"Yo, Naruto!__ You can stop practicing for a little bit and get a move on!" Jiraiya bellowed as they seemed to be hiking_. Ino recognised they were travelling on a gigantic volcano. _The duo stopped in front of… nothing, until Jiraiya performed a long string of handseals and magically made a hole appear in the wall in front of them. "This is the Toad's Den, Naruto."_

Once inside, Ino saw how Jiraiya introduced Houkou to Naruto.

And then, the next memory.

_"Naruto, these are two of my subordinates. They are Yugito Nii and Tayuya. Yugito's from the Lightning Country and Tayuya from Earth." Jiraiya explained as Naruto was being introduced to two young girls. "You'll be working with them occasionally. They are what you would call… spies."_

--

"So… You've seen most of my life, except for the training I've received. I wouldn't want you to see those memories and devise some plan to defeat and kill me." Naruto pointed out as they were walking back to the cage of the Kyuubi.

Ino was shocked at the willpower Naruto owned. 'Normally, once I go inside someone with this technique, they go into a temporary coma. I was already surprised Naruto was conscious within his own mind, but to think he can restrict his own memories and not allow me to see them… I can also tell he can kick me out of here without any effort at all. He's strong… A Yamanaka's trump card is the opponent's mind. Naruto's mind might be a battlefield unfavourable for a Yamanaka…'

"So, I guess it's your turn now?"

The blonde Mind Manipulator nodded her head. "I will show you as much as possible from my life."

The blonde snorted. "No doubt you're keeping some memories away from me, so I won't be able to see through your masterplan. But I don't care, you won't succeed, Yamanaka."

The young Yamanaka winced at the way he said her last name, but continued on. "No, I promise, I will show you everything. And you will also feel the emotions I've felt throughout my entire life. Get ready."

Again, Naruto felt like he received a blow to his head, and his surroundings were fading away as well.

And then, he found himself in a mind quite similar to his own, surprisingly. It was dark, damp and grey. 'It feels… depressing.' The blonde thought to himself as he followed Ino, who had started walking.

"I have no excuse for treating you the way I did back at the Ninja Academy. I would like it… if we didn't go that way, I'm ashamed enough of it as it is."

Naruto sighed. "I don't care, just show me what you think is necessary to make Jiraiya happy."

He wasn't surprised to see his surroundings lighten up.

_"Ino-chan!__ How did the graduation go?"_

Naruto's eyes turned red immediately, as he would never forget the face of Ino's mother.

_"I passed, obviously!! Actually, everyone passed, except for that idiot!" The young Ino quipped. "He's so stupid, he couldn't even manage one Bunshin!" She laughed out loud._

These insults were just too common, Naruto figured. They were like small leaves hitting his red, poisonous Chakra.

_"So, he failed the test?" His mother made Ino confirm it._

_"Yup!__ That's good, right?"_

_"Yes, honey. Perhaps you should invite him to dinner?"_

Naruto felt how the young Ino felt. Confused and angry?

_"But… Don't you hate him? I… I hate him too!!"_

"I was young and naïve, Naruto…" But Naruto was only paying attention to the memory, as Ino tried to talk to him.

_"Well… I just feel sorry for the boy." Ino's mother smiled warmly at her daughter. But the deception was easy to see…_

Naruto's eyes couldn't turn more red than they were now. 'If only she were still alive… I would slice her into tiny pieces, ending with her face and heart…'

Ino winced, as she, being the Jutsu Caster, could still feel Naruto's emotions. 'Such… rage…' Naruto could only feel the emotions displayed in the memories.

_"Oi, Naruto. Want to come over tonight for dinner?" A small Ino asked a lonely boy sitting on the swing. Even thought it was obvious Ino didn't want to ask that question at all, Naruto couldn't tell and displayed great cheerfulness and happiness at the invitation._

_"Really, Ino-chan!?"_

_'Really, just this week I have thrown so many stones at his face and spat on his clothes, but he buys this? He's so stupid…' Ino thought. "Yeah, I mean it, you idiot. You didn't have to yell! Now, you coming tonight or not?!" She was getting impatient, and it hasn't even been half a minute yet._

_"Of course, Ino-chan!!__ I'll be there! Believe it!!"_

Ino's eyes softened at the young boy who seemed so happy. He was so innocent back then, so misunderstood… And her entire family turned him into this non-trusting, cold Shinobi, who was perfectly justified in being who he was right now.

_"Ah, there he is! Right on time!" Ino's mother gleefully let out while she was performing a handseal at the same time she was opening the door for Naruto. The younger Ino was sitting on the stairs, not at all happy about Naruto coming over. "Shinranshin no Jutsu." Her mother let out softly as soon as she opened the door, effectively taking control of Naruto's body._

_"I can't believe he's really here…" Ino thought with distaste, not even noticing her mother had control over Naruto's body now._

Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'If this is true… then she wasn't involved?' His eyes narrowed even further. 'Or is she controlling her own memories just so I will believe her?'

"No." Naruto's head whipped to Ino quick. "I'm not controlling my own memories. It is something that is not within the reach of our techniques. We can also not control your memories. The only use our Jutsus have is to use your own mental pain against you or to… Help you by making you see the good memories in your life. We can not create memories."

Naruto growled lowly in his throat. "You read my mind, Yamanaka… Who told you this was allowed?"

Ino's gaze held steady with Naruto's. "It can't be helped… This is my Jutsu, used on you. Everything you do, say or think… It all comes to me, immediately. I apologize, but… it's just the way the technique works."

Naruto turned back to the memory as he saw his younger self move, gritting his teeth.

_"W-What's going on? Yamanaka-sama?" _

_Naruto glared at his own weak and emotional display, while Ino cringed at the uncertainty in the younger Naruto's voice._

_"Nothing's wrong, Naruto-san. We're just directing you to the right way. Don't worry, we'll be there soon."_

The blonde watched at the young Ino was surprised to see other people enter the house. Judging from their hair colour, Naruto assumed they were all family.

_"Hello, Ino-chan! Stay here, honey, we have something to do." An older looking woman said with a grin on her face, followed by an older looking man. Soon, many other people, all Yamanaka, entered the house, walking in the direction her mother and Naruto had gone. _

_Curiosity beat her as she launched herself from the stairs and decided to take a look what was so important in the basement…_

_When she peeked through the almost-closed door, her blood went cold. Her eyes froze as she took in the sight of Naruto being crucified by her mother's Shinranshin no Jutsu. And what happened next was even worse. Her own father punched Naruto in the face as hard as he could, it actually sent a large amount of blood flying on the wall to Naruto's right._

_"Mom!!"__ Ino screeched as she ran through the door. All the adults present didn't even bat an eye at her as they continued the torture. _

_Her mother looked at her once with a frown, before turning back to Naruto, a steal pipe in her hands. "Be quiet, dear! We're supposed to be doing this!"_

_Ino dropped to her knees as her mother slammed the steal pipe on Naruto's arm, breaking it with a loud snap. Her father walked up to Naruto started punching him in the face and stomach. "Dad!!"_

_"Silence!!__ Can't you see we're busy?!" He said in between his attacks. _

_Ino's eyes couldn't be more open as she watched her father grab his sword and aimed it for Naruto's neck. "Time to die, Demon Spawn!!"_

_She couldn't believe it as her mother cheered her father on, an insane look on her face. "Yes, do it, Inoshi!!" And then the younger version of Ino blacked out._

Naruto, the present one, looked on with a mean look in his eyes. "Your Clan… What happened to them?"

Ino swallowed as she tried to hold the tears back. "I was told they were executed, but… I don't know. They said you had died as well… So they might be lying about that, too." She sniffed.

Naruto sighed as the memory faded. "So, you didn't see how it ended, then?" He took her silence as confirmation. "My Chakra protected me from the blow from your father's sword. Not only that, it lashed out to everyone around me, and eventually, it rose to high levels, alerting the Hokage himself." Naruto chuckled. "I was still awake when he arrived, but I was just about to pass out. He… and a squad of ANBU arrested your entire Clan. I passed out when the Hokage started talking to me… I was so… I was so relieved to see him." He cursed himself for getting even slightly emotional.

Ino started crying.

"My arms, my legs, my back, my nose, my ribs… all broken. Most of my teeth were on the ground and there were things… missing on my body. Like my fingers, toes and… my left eye… But thanks to my tenant, I survived. Completely. Everything recovered and came back to me. The Yamanaka Clan had failed miserably in what they tried to do."

A long silence came… "If this is true… all of it. Then perhaps, you're not to blame…" But he paused. "However, I am not of the forgiving kind. You and I will never be friends. If Jiraiya wants you on the team, I'll have to accept it. Thanks to your technique, he has assured that we can at least work together, since… I believe this... But, it will never be more than that. We are… teammates, not comrades."

Ino nodded. "I understand."

Naruto hung his head. 'I can't think in here, she can hear all my thoughts…'

--

"I remember now."

Asuma looked up from the game as he saw Shikamaru staring intently at him. "Remember what, Shikamaru?"

The genius looked at the board and was waiting for Asuma to make a move. "When Ino returned to the Ninja Academy. She had changed dramatically. I remember how she bullied a lot of people in our class. She was not a person who was liked by the students, but… the teachers all seemed to have held a certain respect for her."

"Oh? Your memory's pretty good if you can remember little things like that." His Jounin Instructor responded. "Anything else?"

"It involved Naruto."

Asuma's eyes met Shikamaru's sharp ones. "Her two-year disappearance involved Naruto. I'm sure of it. Or maybe Naruto's disappearance involved Ino. I'm not sure yet about that…." Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome, but… Somehow, I want to know more about this."

"And?"

"Ino… She bullied everyone who… everyone who talked bad about Naruto. That's why no one in our class liked her, except… Hyuga Hinata."

The smoker nodded his head and allowed Shikamaru to continue. "Is it a coincidence that the both of them are on a Mission right now…" The Nara mused. "You told me it's a long-term mission, but-" he got cut off.

"You're speculations are correct, Shikamaru… It might take a long while, a really long while before we see her back again."

This time, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "IF she returns at all."

"You're smart, Shikamaru. But you're not there, yet."

Asuma's student snorted. "Says the one who takes more than five minutes before taking a move…" He then looked skywards, ignoring Asuma's response. "I wonder… What happened to them? Ino came back, but… What happened to Naruto, then?"

--

"Jiraiya-sama… It's interesting." Itachi mused as he and his partner were slowly walking between huge boulders over a mountain. "He has with him two Jinchuuriki and if I assume correctly, he will be one of the greater enemies of the Akatsuki…"

"Hoooo… This is rare, Itachi. You're talking. But then, why is it that when you talk, it's usually to yourself? I'm your partner, tell me what you're thinking." Kisame, his appearance closely resembling a shark, let out.

"It's none of your concern, Kisame. But, since you're listening, I might as well enlighten you. I am assuming those other people with Jiraiya… they are Jinchuuriki as well. We will have to inform Pein of this."

Kisame shook his head. "Tcheh, you should say Pein-sama. You know how he gets when he receives no respect."

"Tell me, Kisame. Who ever said he was actually the strongest in the Akatsuki? I only hold respect for people who have fought me and lived."

The shark-like man dropped his head. "You know that that means you respect literally no one, right?"

--

Naruto looked up from the book he was reading – Icha Icha Paradise – to see Hinata approaching him. He smiled shortly at her, remembering that she was one of few who had never spoken to him. Which meant she had never insulted him as well. "Hinata… I heard about your situation in Konoha from Jiraiya. I'm sorry it turned out the way it did."

Hinata almost shrugged as she sat across Naruto and watched as the blonde tucked the tiny book in one of his pockets. "Naruto-kun… I've grown used to it, but I'll still miss Konoha. It is a good place, once you know how to view upon it."

Naruto didn't buy it, she saw. But then, it was understandable. "I know what happened. Everything. I am Ino's best friend and she tells me everything. I just wanted to tell you that… she was never any part of it. Never. A Hyuga can tell when someone is lying and I know, Ino-san is not lying when she tells me about what happened to you. She is not lying when she expresses the regret and the helplessness. Give her… Give her a chance, Naruto-kun. She deserves it."

Naruto simply sighed. "Hinata-san… I appreciate your gesture, but… From where I stand, it's all completely pointless. We are a team, we will be a team and we will be a good team. Some are comrades, some aren't. It's the way of every team. Our team is no different. I will protect the Yamanaka on missions, because she's a teammate… I've never lost a teammate and that will be an eternal fact. More than that I can not promise you, or anyone else." He said as he stared at the chuckling Jiraiya and Hokkou, as they were drinking again.

"But…" He stared at Hinata again. "Welcome to the team, Hinata-san."

"Te-Tuh-Thank you…" Hinata's eyes inwardly widened. 'I… stuttered?'

--

"So… I think it's time you start knowing about our titles!" The perverted Hermit chuckled wildly. He was obviously drunk. "I am the legendary, great, terrific and said to be a handsome devil who's never too tired for something or anything!"

Everyone frowned. The sentence was just weird…

"Yes, I am Jiraiya-sama!!" He finished. "I am a one of a kind Shinobi who takes no no for my questions!!" Everyone dumbly nodded. "So then, next!!"

"Alright then!! I am Houkou! The legendary Genjutsu Specialist and one of few Shinobi who can actually wield all elements!! I am known as the HellHound! Hehe, pretty sweet for an old man, huh?" He got hit in the face by Jiraiya all of a sudden.

"You fool! I meant NEXT bottle of Sake! I wasn't done with my introduction!!" The Legendary Konoha Shinobi all but yelled. "Now then, I hold with me the greatest Summoning Contract of all times!! Next to that, I…. Hmmm…" Everyone watched as he fell asleep.

Turning their heads slightly, they saw Houkou had also fallen asleep. "Is it true? Is Hokkou-san really the HellHound?" Ino asked. "Because that's one bad guy in the Bingo Book… To think he's such a nice old man…"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't take that Bingo Thing so seriously." Kankurou answered for her. "I mean, come on!! I am still ranked lower than Akasuna no Sasori! I've surpassed him by now, I'm sure of it! But, at least I have my own name out there! It's Kankurou!! Tell me who has a title that's actually his own name as well!?"

"You're such an idiot." Came an off-handed reply the brown-haired Shinobi's left. Kankurou growled at Tayuya, who simply frowned. "What, you want a piece of me, crazy puppet!? Cause I'll rip you apart!"

The Kugutsu Specialist rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Genjutsu Specialist number two." A bottle of sake hit his head and Kankurou was out cold.

"My name's the Red Witch. Why?" She grinned maliciously at Hinata and Ino. "Ask and I might show you…" Hinata double-checked if that was drool running down her chin.

Yugito coughed to get Tayuya out of her crazed state. "Don't you think it's about time you let go of that? It's silly, really." The blonde commented. "Anyway, you might have heard of me through the name The Reapster… I summon… things." She smirked. "It'll be explained when we're in battle sometime." She turned to the boy sitting next to her. "Gaara?"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. The Living Desert."

Everyone waited for more, but nothing came…

"What about Naruto-kun?" The blue-haired Hinata asked, since the blonde was asleep.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Just like Tayuya, Naruto has some trouble keeping himself in check. When he loses control, he gains too much of it." Yugito explained. "And that's where we all have to run…"

Ino and Hinata looked dumbfounded.

--

To Be Continued

Ino and Hinata look just like in Naruto Shippuuden, only slightly older, of course. Houkou's the old man Kisame defeated in the manga.

So, whatcha think?


End file.
